A Golden Love
by JC Robbinson
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were inseparable until one day Blaine moves leaving Kurt. They swore they would never forget each other but as time passes they forget. When Kurt goes to McKinley High School for the first time he meets a stranger who looks familiar. Can two dogs make them remember?.."Do think when the universe pulls two soulmates apart that one day they'll meet again," "Yes,"
1. Chapter 1: Kurt

**A/N: Trigger Warngings- Rape and Smut in the later chapters **

* * *

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing Mister Cellophane," I say nervously on stage. The man curly brown hair sitting in the front row with a vest on nods and say "okay, let's hear what you got."

As you may know I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my first day at William McKinley High School. I moved to Lima, which is two hours away from my old home in Westerville. We moved here because my mom died recently and my dad didn't like that he was living in the house where my mother had died so we moved. It was hard saying goodbye to Dalton Academy (the private school for boys that I went to) and especially The Warblers which is the Glee club of the school. But the good thing is I don't have to wear that stupid uniform that I have to wear everyday at that school, I get to finally wear my Mark Jacob's new collection jacket that I got for my birthday.

As go into falsetto and hold out the word "know" in the song confidently I pick up a strand of hair that's in my face then pull it to the side. I signed up for New Directions as soon as I walked through the doors of McKinley because I know I'm going to stand out at this school so I want friends that will stick up for me and also why I joined is because of my passion for singing. I have three major talents, my voice, my ability to spot trends in men's fashion and my ability to know when it comes to robottles. As I finish my song I stifle a laugh because the look on the mans face is priceless, eyes lit up with shock, mouth parted and smiling. Immediately he claps "Uh-hu wow. Nice job." He tells me, "did I make it?" I ask even though I know what the answer is. "Yes. Welcome to Glee club Kurt Hummel!" He says, I nod my head slightly "now how will this work? is it a class or an after school thing?" I ask as I walk off the stage cause at Dalton The Warblers were and after school club. "Well it's basically like choir but a club so a class. I'll change your schedule today." He tells me. "Okay thanks... Mr. Schuester... Is that correct?" I ask him before i get to the door, "Yes but the students call me Mr. Schue, have a great first day at McKinely Kurt" He tells me as I walk out the door.

I never really fit in at a public school cause of my sex orientation, yes I am gay and yes I am out of the closet, I've been gay since my first crush when I was 8. I don't even remember his name but he was my neighbor and he had the cutest curly black hair and golden brown eyes. We were first friends then we got closer, then I found out that we shared the same feelings for each other and I was the happiest boy alive. We told ourselves that we would get married together when we were older. One day he couldn't wait so he proposed to me, fake of course, he made the rings out of pipe cleaners and juicy fruit gum wrapper which was our favorite gum at the time (and still is my favorite). We had our pretend wedding out side in the woods right beside my house. "Do you (don't remember his name), take Kurt Hummel to be your wedded husband til death do you you part?" He said in a professional voice then switched back to his normal voice "I do." He looked at me with a smile. "And do you Kurt Hummel, take (don't remember his name) to be your wedded husband til death do you part?" The boy said. "I do." I reply, "now for the rin-" "wait you almost for got the vows" I said with a gasp. "Of course that's right" he said and he took me by the hands then looked me in the eyes.

"Kurt there is a moment... When you say to yourself... Oh there you are... I've been looking for you forever... You move me Kurt... So I vow to alway love you and protect you, hey are you crying, don't cry" he told me and brushed the tears out of my eyes. "Sorry... Those words... They moved me... You move me... Words cannot describe how happy I would be to be your husband so I vow to always stand by you even when I'm not there" I said with a smile. "Well let's bring out the rings," he said and pick them up off of the ground, we put them on together. "Well by the power invested in me I now pronounce you boy and boy, you may kiss your husband" and we shared a kiss under the trees of the forest. We danced while we sang our wedding song "Come What May". Even though I was young, I knew I was in love. We carved our name in a tree near by.

Years later when I was about 10 I came over to his house as I always did, the boy answered the door and the look on his face was unbearable "what's wrong?" I ask immediately. He looked at the floor and he mumbled "I'm packing" confused I asked "are you going camping?" Cause he liked to camp. He shook his head no and looked at me with tears in his eyes. "My dad got a job promotion somewhere so we have to move" he said with a sob, I pulled him into a hug and began to cry hard as he was, it felt like someone had just punch a big hole in my heart. I didn't know how long we stayed there holding each other, trying to comfort one another without success. "Come on honey. We need to load these boxes in the U-haul truck" the boy's mom said, we finally let go with a glance he said half-heartedly "see you in a bit" and walked inside then I walked slowly to my porch and sat down then started to cry again.

When I saw that they were final packed and ready to go I walked over the boy, we stared into each other's eyes, more like souls. We hugged and I whispered in his ear "I'm never saying goodbye to you," and he whispered in my ear "of course not. promise me you'll never forget me, will you do that? Please?" I nodded and whispered "I promise" and squeezed my shut forcing myself not to cry again. He let go of me and I opened my eyes, he looked me in the eyes the told me "I'll always be right here" and pointed at my heart. I sniffle and nod "so will I" I pointed at his heart. As he walked to his car I couldn't help but sing a song I related to at the time.

Kurt: Ooohhhhhhh ohhhho ohhhho ohhhho ohhhho. Said goodbye turned around and you were gone gone gone faded into the setting sun slipped away.

(Goes to Blaine as he gets in the car and rides away looked back at Kurt)

Blaine: But I won't cry cause I know I'll never be lonely for you are the stars to me you are the light I follow (Goes back to Kurt which is now in his bed room on his bed hugging his pillow)

Kurt and Blaine: I will see you again ohh-ohhh-oh this is not where it ends I will carry you with me ohh-ohhh-oh

(Goes back to Blaine who is flashing back to the time when they first met)

Kurt and Blaine: till I see you again.

(Shows Kurt going to the window)

Kurt: I can hear those echoes in the wind at night calling me back in time back to you

(Shows Kurt flashing back to the pretend wedding)

Kurt and Blaine: in a place far away where the water meets the sky the thought of it makes me smile (shows both Kurt and Blaine smiling) you are mine tomorrow.

(Shows Blaine crying) Blaine: I will see you again ohh-oh-ohh this is not where it ends I will carry you with me oh-ohh-oh

(Shows Kurt crying)

Kurt: till I see you again

(Shows Kurt and Blaine's visions of meeting in the future)

Kurt and Blaine: sometimes I feel my heart is breaking but I stay strong and I hold on cause I know (Shows them in the future hugging)

Kurt and Blaine: I will see you again ohhh-ohh-oh this is not where it ends I will carry you with me

Blaine: yeah yeah

(Shows them both in reality)

Kurt: I will see you again ohhh-ohh-ohh this is not where it ends I will carry you with me till I see you again ohhh ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh

Blaine: till I see you again ohhh ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh

(Shows Kurt in fetal position)

Kurt: Till I see you again ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh

(Shows blaine pressing on the window of the car)

Blaine: Ohhhhh Till I see you again

(Shows Kurt and Blaine's vision)

Kurt and Blaine: said goodbye turned around and you were gone gone gone

(Shows Kurt and Blaine at the same time).

I broke that promise, I don't even remember his name. Maybe it was all the times that I mourned about it the more I push away from his existance. As I walk down the hall to go to my 5th period class which is Glee club. I see a group of people, jocks most likely cause the kids that were in the their way parted like the Red Sea, that's when I see the slushies in their hand. They teasingly pretend like they're going to throw the slushy in the peoples face. I immediately look down avoiding eye contact hoping that they won't notice me but it doesn't work. "Well look what we got here, let me guess your the new kid that just moved here from the gay school," the leader of the group says and stops me by the shoulders, I struggle to get away but they corner me "you know what we do to new people? Especially fags like you?" I look up at the worst time possible "slushy facial!" They all say. I feel the cold on my face like a thousand icicles stabbing into me, seeping into my new clothes making my whole body shiver. I open my eyes and I feel them burn, I push past the laughing boys who put the slushies in my face and run down hall to the boys bathroom careless of who stared at me. I accidentally full on run into a guy coming out of the bathroom "Woah dude slow down," he says as I run over to the mirror, he guy realizes what happened and comes back into the bathroom "are you okay?" He says calmly as he walks over to me. I'm to focused on my face to look at him "Does it look like I'm okay?" I snap, I'm so shocked at my tone of voice that I immediately say "I'm sorry, its my first day here and and just look at my new out fit. Ruined." I turn at look at him, he has gelled black hair with golden brown eyes and he wears a black shirt with a bow tie along with red pants and black shiny shoes. Wholly crap he's gorgeous, my gaga side (which is my conscience) says, "bout time I got to actually see your face," he says with a smile. I reply with a nod and returned his smile, "doesn't look to bad, here let me help you but first off I would like to introduce my self. My name's Blaine" Blaine says extending his hand, I shake it and say "Kurt."


	2. Chapter 2: Kurt

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to my story :) this is a two person story, Kurt and Blaine's. it changes every two chapters so let me just let you read. **Trigger Warnings: Rape and smut in the later chapters**

* * *

He looks so familiar, I think as I watch Blaine grab a paper towel and wet it. He sits down in front of me and I close my eyes. I jump when I feel the warm paper towel it my face, he chuckles at my reaction "it's just water," I smirk "I know" I mumble. I hear the late bell ring "well looks like I'm late for Glee club" I say irritatedly, I feel Blaine stops "your in Glee club? Awesome so am I! Mr. Schue won't care once I tell him what happened, he's cool about stuff like that" he tells me. I smile "do you think I'll fit in?" I ask self consciencely, feel him stop wiping my right eye and move to my right eye. I wince in pain, most likely when they shushied me a cup hit my eye, Blaine hesitates "Sorry," he says and continues to wipe my left eye but softer. "We're all misfits and Glee club is the island basically so yeah you'll fit in," he says, his tone quite, "at my old school our glee club is like the rockstars of the school" I tell him. "So where you from anyways?" Blaine asks, "Westerville, Ohio. It's two hours away from here," I answer him.

He stops for a second, finally he answers "I used to live in Westerville, it was a long long time ago though, what school did you go to before you came here?" I feel him get up and I open my eyes. As I watch him rinse the paper towel I can't help but wonder why he looks so familiar, my stomach does a flip when he turns and looks at me "your eye doesn't look that bad," he tells me. "I went to Dalton Academy" I answer and he starts to laugh "what?" I ask confusingly, he sits back down in front of me "No it's just that... We're going up against Dalton Academy for sectionals" he says and wipes my forehead. "Well that's just great," I say sarcastically and rolls my eyes, he stops and looks me in the eyes, it's funny how comfortable you can get around someone, especially if it's someone you just met. I hold his glance a couple of milliseconds then looks at the floor "Before you ask, I'm not a spy... just saying," I tell him breaking the tension, "there all done" he says and gets up, I look up at him. "I know you aren't and if you were I would've seen it in your eyes," he says and extends his hand then pulls me up on my feet. I turn and look at myself in the mirror, I gasp in horror as I see a bruise forming on my left eye "well isn't that lovely, not even halfway through the first day and I already have a black eye" I mutter, Blaine claps me on the back and laughs "it's fine, it makes you look like a bad ass."

As I walk down the hall with Blaine I ask "so do all the people in Glee club get... Slushied?" He rocks his head side to side then nods "uhhh yeah pretty much" he says with a smile. "I guess this school doesn't have a no bully policy," I say, Blaine looks at me confusingly, I answer him before he asks "back at Dalton we have a no bully policy where we treat everyone the same." "We defiantly need one of those at this school" he mutters. "Your such a slow poke come on!" He says with a laugh and grabs hand, we run down the hallway until we stop at a door that must be the Glee club door cause the sign says "Go New Directions!" Sudden fear goes through me and Blaine sees it. "You'll fit in, I promise," he says with a smile and walks in with me following behind him. "Blaine your late" Mr. Schue tells him when walk in, "sorry Mr. Schue we had a little problem," Blaine says and points at me making everyone in the room stare at me, "It was those stupid neanderthal hockey players who did it probably" I turn and look to see who said that, the girl with blonde hair and green eyes was the one who said it.

"Oh yes, let's give a warm welcome to our newest member Kurt Hummel," Mr. Schue say, the students start to clap and I can't help but smile. "So pick a empty seat, we were just about to start picking songs for our set list for sectional before you came," Mr. Schue tells me, I look around and see and empty seat on in the front row next to a guy in a wheel chair. I walk over to the seat awkwardly cause of the dead silence in the room and sit in it then the students go back to normal. "Hi I'm Artie" the guy in the wheelchair says next to me and extends his hand, I shake it "I'm Kurt," I feel a tap on my left shoulder I turn around and see a tough looking guy with a mohawk. "That black eye looks pretty bad ass," he tells me and makes his hand into a fist gesturing to fist bump, I do it real awkwardly. "My name's Puck," I nod and say "cool" then I turn back around, I feel another tap but it's on my right shoulder. A Latina girl with narrowed eyes "so your a spy for The Warblers group huh, well you can tell them-" "Santana he's not a spy" a guy, Blaine for that matter says. I turn and look at him briefly, I notice that he sits in the chair next to me then I turn back to Santana "he's right, I'm not a spy," I tell her calmly, she stares at me for a moment and then she rolls her eyes and says "okay pretty boy I'll believe you, only because your little boyfriend said so but if I find out that you are secretly spying on us, I will go all Lima Heights on you and the whole Warblers." I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks "were not dating," I say to her, she snorts "yeah sure, Blaine keeps on making goo goo eyes on you, man your face looks like a red pepper" I turn back around quickly and look at Blaine again to see him chuckling, "just ignore her, she always tries to stir things up in here." He tells me, I smile "I can sorta tell" I answer. Was he really staring at me?, I think.

"Okay guys and gals before we start our set list it's the moment you've all been waiting for.. our next diva off," Mr. Schuester announces, everyone (including me) claps cause I love a good diva off. Two girls walk to the center of the room, "in constant argument I have convinced Mercedes that in order to do a proper diva off it has to be in the Broadway musical selection so that means I have home advantage" a girl with long brown hair says, she wears a long sleeved reindeer sweater with a knee high long plaid skirt, I nearly almost throw up in disgust, that is not even stylish. "Well your about to be blown away off your turf. Rachel, hit it!" Mercedes, a dark skinned girl says with a snap of sass. I clap my hands with joy cause I recognize the song "I love this song," I say with happiness, I see Blaine laugh at my reaction.

(Rachel and Mercedes glare at each other)

Rachel: Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter, life's a candy and the sun's a ball of butter, don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!

(Mercedes cuts Rachel off and walks around her)

Mercedes: Don't tell me not to fly, I've simple got to, if someone takes a spill, (Mercedes points a her self) it's me not you! (Points at Rachel) who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade!

(Rachel gets in Mercedes face)

Rachel: I march my band out, (marches around Mercedes) I'll beat my drum, and if I'm fanned out, Your turn at bat sir (pointing at Mercedes)

(Mercedes rolls her eyes)

Rachel: At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it! Mercedes: but whether I'm the rose of sheer protection (Winks at the people with a smile, Rachel rolls her eyes) or freckle on the nose of life's complexion, the cinder of the shiny apple of its eye!

Rachel: I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, only can die one right, sir?

(Rachel looks at Mercedes with sass in her eyes)

Mercedes: Ooh, life is juicy (gets in Rachel's face) Rachel: Juicy, and you see I gotta have a my bite, sir (Rachel rolls her head away from Mercedes)

Mercedes: Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a corner I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer. (Pats her heart like a drum)

Rachel: Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade! (Rachel smiles triumphantly)

(Mercedes gets in Rachel's face)

Mercedes: I'm gonna live and live now, get what I want, I know how, (Mercedes snaps her fingers and Rachel flicks her head away from Mercedes) one roll for the whole-

Rachel: she bang one throw, that bell will go clang, eye on the target and wham one shot, one gun (Rachel makes a hand gun)

(Mercedes makes a hand gun)

Rachel and Mercedes: and BAM!

(Pretends they shoot it at me, I can't help but laugh. They glare at each other for a moment then looks back at me) Hey mister Arnstein, here I am! (They turn and face each other)

Mercedes: I'll match my band out, I will beat my drum, (Mercedes pretends like she's playing the drums) and if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir

(Mercedes flicks her hair and Rachel rolls her eyes)

Rachel: at least I didn't make it. Get ready for me, love cause I'm a corner

(Rachel sexily rubs her hand on her hips)

Mercedes: i simply gotta march, my hearts the drummer

(Rachel and Mercedes smiles at each other)

Rachel and Mercedes: Nobody... no... nobody is gonna rain on my... parade!

They both laugh and give each other a high five when the music cuts off, I clap for them. "Great job ladies, now back to business" Mr. Schuester tells them as they walk back to their seat, he writes on the white board "Duets" "can anyone tell me what that word means?" Mr. Schue asks, a bunch of hands are raised immediately. "Brittany," he calls, a blonde headed girl with blue eyes next to Santana says "a type of cheese," I roll my eyes, I'm guessing she fell down the rabbit hole to many times. "Rachel," Mr. Schue calls, she says "A song that a boy and a girl sings," she smiles at guy with brown hair next to her, most likely her boyfriend. "Doesn't have to be between a boy and girl but a duet is two voices becoming one and for sectionals we have to do a duet so this week you are going to be doing a duet with someone and either on Monday or Tuesday present it to everyone," Mr. Schuester says. Santana calls out "I'm picking Brittany!" Mr. Schue says "No, no, no, it's not going to be that easy, we're letting fate decide" the whole class groans as he picks up a hat from off the floor, I can't help but laugh. "But look on the bright side the winners get to go to Breadsticks for free" Mr. Schuester says, they all whoop for joy. "What's Breadsticks?" I ask Blaine, he looks at me with shock "you've never been to Breadsticks?" He says aghast. I roll my eyes at him and sigh "Just moved here remember," I tell him, "Breadsticks is the best place to eat ever, they never stop serving you breadsticks, ever. You can even ask Santana" Blaine looks up at her "hell yeah, I brought a wheel barrel just so they could put breadsticks in then the lady didn't fill it up all the way so I called the manager and had her fired," she says. "Wow," I mumble, "I think Kurt should go first since he's new," Mercedes says, I quickly protest "no it's fine, since all of you have been here longer you all should go first," that's when everyone starts to chant my name, finally I give in "fine, fine I'll go first," I say with a smile. As I reach my hand in the hat the guy that sits by Rachel starts to drumroll on his books. I dig my hand around the hat I pick out a paper that's at the bottom, sure enough it's "Blaine Anderson," I call out and my heart jumps for joy subconsciously. I nonchalantly walk back to my seat, "howdy partner," Blaine says in a southern accent and shakes my hand, I laugh, In the weirdest way I knew that we would be partners. "Hey what's next period," I ask him, he looks at his watch then looks at me "lunch," I turn and look at the people pick out there partner in the hat "Mkay," I mumble. "Hey speaking of which," Blaine says and I turn to look at him and I see shyness I'm his eyes, "would you like to... Sit with me, Mercedes, Tina, Rachel for lunch... I mean you don't have to... But since we're partners... You know I was thinking we could discuss what we're going to do for our duet," he says with a nervous laugh. I smile at his nervousness cause it's adorable and awfully familiar. "Sure partner" I tell him.


	3. Chapter 3: Blaine

"I still can't believe you got Puck as your partner," I tell Mercedes as we walk to our table, she rolls her eyes and says, "I know right, I'm never going to win that free breadsticks dinner." As we sit down I look around and try to find him "oh yeah, you know that new kid Kurt, he's going to be sitting with us," I tell her. "I think someone's in love," she says with a smile and stuffs a tater tot in her mouth. Before I can protest I hear Tina ask "Blaine's in love, with who?" I look at her as she sits down, "with nobod-" "with the new kid Kurt, yeah I think everyone in Glee club knows," Rachel says as she sits down. "How does everyone know?" I ask, "so you are in love with him!" Rachel say loudly. "Quite down Rach. No I'm not in love with him I just... Have a crush, that's all" I tell her, she rolls her eyes in disbelief and says "when you came in with Kurt this morning... Your face was like you found the missing half of your heart," she over exaggerates my facial expression, I throw a tater tot at her across the table, it bounces off her head and lands on Mercedes plate, she doesn't notice and plops the tater tot in her mouth.

Me and Rachel bust into laughter then Mercedes looks up with her face full of confusion causing us to laugh even harder. "What? Why are you two laughing," she ask us confusingly, she feels through her hair "is there something in my hair," she asks, as I calm down I tell her "No your hair looks perfect, it's nothing really." She rolls her eyes and continues to eat her tots, "wholly crap here he comes," I say all of a sudden, the three girls turn around to face the stylish boy that heads toward our table. They turn back around and see me fixing my hair, they all laugh "you look fine Blaine," Tina tells me with reassurance, it feels like I swallowed a swarm of butterflies and they're trying to get out, it's funny cause I haven't felt this way in a long long time.

It was about 9 years ago, I was about 8 and I had a crush on a boy that looked a lot like Kurt but younger. I can only remember bits and pieces of him, I don't even remember his name. I think we were neighbors or schoolmates but I know it was when I was living out in Westerville. Whatever the case was we were close friends, then one day I told him I liked him and then I guess he had the same feelings so we started dating. I remember that we had a little pretend wedding in the forest come to think of it I still remember my vow: "(the boy's name) there is a moment... When you say to yourself... Oh there you are... I've been looking for you forever... You move me (don't remember his name)... So I vow to alway love you and protect you" and I think I can state out his vow: "You move me... Words cannot describe how happy I would be to be your husband so I vow to always stand by you even when I'm not there." I remember making the rings out of pipe cleaners and juicy fruit gum wrappers which was our favorite gum at the time (and still is). While we danced the boy and me sang "Come What May" which is going to be my wedding song one day and in that moment I remember that feeling, that feeling of true love.

It didn't last long, okay maybe it did but I had to move cause my dad got a job promotion in Lima which sucked cause I was really in love with him. I swore to myself that I would never forget him and for two years in a row I searched for him but as years passed it feels more like a dream then a memory, when I met Kurt. "Hey Kurt," We all tell him, he sits down next to me, I do a little victory yell in my head, he gives us all small wave "Hi," he says shyly. "So how are you liking Glee club Kurt?" Mercedes ask, I look at him taking in all his features. I notice his hair has different natural shades to it, Chestnut, Mahogany, Golden Brown etc. and eyes. Oh gosh his eyes, are like most beautiful blue you can imagine, kind of like an aqua blue but more gorgeous. His lips are pink and they look so soft, I look away before he notices me staring at him. "I'm loving it, I honestly liked you two's diva off today, I love that song also that musical," Kurt tells them, Rachel looks at him and says with excitement "you like Funny Girl? What's your favorite part, mine is..." I tune her out cause every time someone says something about a famous musical that she likes she rambles on for hours on end.

His voice, why does it sound so familiar? I wonder as I listen to his voice, not his words just his voice, it's like melody to my ears for some odd reason. I know I've met him before, I think and stare off into space singing one of my favorite disney songs.

(Shows Blaine's mind drifting off into white then all of a sudden he's in a forest, he notice what he's wearing, an Arthurian time outfit, more fitted for a prince. He hears the most beautiful voice he has ever heard so he looks for the sound finally he finds a guy picking berries and singing to him self, Blaine hides behind a tree near by and watches him)

(Kurt wears a dirt white shirt and tattered up jeans, he spins around and laughs of pure joy, he notices an owl had found Blaine's red hat and jacket and has put it on, Kurt laughs again)

Kurt: (speaking) Oh, why, it's my dream prince (he laughs) Your highness! No I'm not really suppose to speak to strangers. But we've met before! (Kurt starts to dance with his "dream prince)

Kurt: (Singing) I know you I've walked with you once upon a dream, I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

(Blaine sighs at the beauty of Kurt's voice)

Kurt: I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem, but If I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once (hugs his "dream prince" and counties dancing) the way you did once upon a dream. (As Kurt turns around Blaine tells the owl to move away, the owl follows his instructions and Blaine takes the animal's place, Kurt still doesn't notice)

Kurt: but if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once

(Blaine joins his singing)

Kurt and Blaine: The way you did-

(Kurt realizes there's another person with him, he turns and sees Blaine with his eyes closed still singing)

Blaine: once upon a dream (he notices that Kurt stop singing and he opens his eyes)

Kurt: (Speaking) oh!

(Kurt halfheartedly tries to run away but is held by Blaine)

Blaine: (Speaking) I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you.

Kurt: (Speaking) oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a...

Blaine: (Speaking) a stranger?

Kurt: (Speaking) yes

(Kurt tries to get free but is unsuccessful)

Blaine: (Speaking) but don't you remember? We've met before!

Kurt: (Speaking) we, we have?

Blaine: (Speaking) of course, you said so yourself: once upon a dream!

(Blaine starts singing)

Blaine: I know you I've walked with you once upon a dream, I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

(Blaine extends his his hand offering Kurt to dance, Kurt accepts and waltzes with by the lake near by singing):

Kurt and Blaine: I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem, but If I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream.

(They stop singing but continue dancing)

Blaine: (Speaking) What's your name?

Kurt: (he comes back to his senses) my name, it's... Wait no... I can't tell you... I have to go...(And runs away)

Blaine: (grabs Kurt by the arm) wait when can I see you a again?

Kurt: (breaks free from Blaine's grip and runs away into the forest) Never!

The loud bell brings me back down to earth, I shake off the day dream, I get up and look at Kurt with a smile then tell him "well off to 6th period, see you around partner." as I start to walk off I hear Kurt say: "Blaine wait," I turn around and see him catching up to me, "let me see your hand," he tells me, I look confusingly at him. "Just let me see your hand," he says, cautiously I extend my hand and he grabs it, Kurt gets a pen from his bag and writes something on the palm of my hand. "Okay?" I say confused as ever, once he's done writing I look at my hand, "it's my cellphone number.. so we can talk about... what song we want to do for our duet," Kurt says shyly, which is so cute. We stand there for a moment staring at each other, I'm the one that breaks the eye contact, I look around at the walls then back at Kurt "Yeah... Umm... Thanks... I'll probably talk to you tonight... See you around.." I say lamely and start walking to my next class, Pre-Calculus. Fun.

"Hey mom I'm home," I call out as soon as I walk through the door, "I'm in the kitchen," she answers. As I walk to the kitchen I'm bombarded by the most wonderful smell ever, homemade cookies, not just any cookies, chocolate chip cookies. "What's the occasion?" I ask her, she turns around and smiles at me, I put my satchel in the chair next to me. "Well you know how I was looking for job applications... Well I got a job at The Lima Bean," she tells me, I look at her with shock, good shock, see my dad left us when I came out to them, well not exactly right then but after he tried numerous times to change me back to straight which was stupid. So when he left my mom had a nervous break down and quit her job which was telemarketing, she's been trying to get a decent job ever since. Im so happy that I joined Glee Club at that time cause if I hadn't, I probably wouldn't be here today. I give her a big hug and say "that's amazing mom, so does that mean I get free coffee?" I say with a laugh, she laughs with me and we break apart, I sit down and she goes back to baking.

"I met a guy today," I tell her, as she stirs the cookie dough she says, "Ooooh, is he cute?" She turns her head and looks at me wanting to know, I can't help but blush "Adorable, he kind of looks like..." I trail off and look at the wall. "Who does he look like sweetie" she asks, I look at her, this is the first time in for ever since I mentioned the boy from my past. "Mom, do you remember... It was way back, when dad was living with us still, I used to talk about the boy next door. I think it was when we were still living in Westerville..." I ask her, she laughs and tells me "yes, yes I do remember, quite well frankly, I remember when you came home from one of your play dates with him and you were like 'momma look I'm married!' And you showed me your ring made out of pipe cleaners and your favorite gum, Juicy Fruit," she looks at the wall for a moment, probably flashing back to the time when our family was perfect. She looks back at me and asks "why do you ask?" "Well you see, the boy I met looks exactly like that boy, do you remember his name by chance?" I ask her, she shakes her head no and my heart sinks "no sorry honey but I do remember his dad's name, it was Burt." She tells me, I nod my head and look at the floor, another question pops up in my head "Mom, do you think when the universe pulls two soul mates apart from each other that one day they'll find each other again?" I ask and look up at her. She looks at me with tears in her eyes "Yes, yes I do," she says and turns around then starts to bake, I nod my head chewing on the thought. I decide to keep my mouth shut "Mom, I have some homework I have to do, tell me when the cookies are done okay" I lie and walk to my room.


	4. Chapter 4: Blaine

Where is he? I wonder as I drink my medium drip coffee, Kurt was suppose to be here at The Lima Bean 15 minutes ago so we can discuss what we want for the duet which is in two days. The door opens and I look up to see him walk through the door, his face is red from the cold, he notices me and walks to the table then sits down across from me. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my favorite scarf that I was going to wear today then I couldn't find my jacket," he says out of breath, I smile, so you were trying to impress me today huh? I think slyly. "It's okay, I was just trying to warm up with a cup of coffee, speaking of which do you want me to get you a cup?" I ask him, he smiles and nods his head "yes that would be very nice," he starts to pull out his wallet but I stop him. "I'll pay for it, plus I get a discount since my mom works here, you just stay here and think of ideas for our duet," I tell him, he looks at me with those aqua blue eyes full of uncertainty. "It's okay, now tell me what you want to drink so I can get it," I say to him, as I start to get up he tells me "I would just like a medium non fat mocha," I say as I walk off "coming right up, in the mean time try to work on deciding what song were going to do for the duet," he nods his head and I walk to the counter.

"Hello I would like a medium non fat mocha and two of those chocolate chip cookies," I tell the barista, "that will be three dollars and seventy five cents please," she say and I hand her the money. "Here you go," I say to Kurt and hand him his coffee and cookie as I sit down, he takes a sip of coffee and looks at me while I nibble on my cookie. "you know what I was thinking we should do... A ballad," he tells me, I stop eating and look at him "isn't that like a... You know... A love song," I say shyly, he smiles and shakes his head "no, it's like a story that's in a song," he tells me, I nod my head "okay so it's settled... We do a ballad," I say with certainty. "Can I ask you a question?" Kurt asks me as he opens the cookie that I gave him, "Sure, ask me anything," I tell him, he looks up at me with a little bit of confusion in his eyes, "are you... Gay?" He asks. I want to say Duhh, I've been trying to flirt with you for the past couple of days but I simply say "Yeah," I don't even have to ask him the same question cause I can obviously tell that he's like me. As I sip on my coffee I scan through my playlist on my phone and I happen to come across the right song for our duet, "I found the perfect song for our duet! It's even a ballad, at least I think," I tell him with excitement. Kurt looks up at me "What song is it?" He asks and that's when the butterflies start to kick in.

"A Thousand Years by Christina Perri," I say nervously and smile to cover up my nervousness, Kurt nods thinking about it for a moment then says "hmmmm it could work, but what's the story in the song?" I always listen to the song so I know the story by heart "It's about these two soul mates and in every life time they have lived in they've chosen to fall in love with each other, over and over again," I tell him as I daze off a little bit. "Awww that's so sweet," Kurt mumbles causing me to slip out of my daze, "well the more practice the better I always say so let's begin!" I tell him with cheerful tone, he stares at me wide eyes "wait you mean sing... Here... Now?" He asks, I laugh at his shock "Of course! we New Directions are not like the Warblers that never performs in public, we like to let ourselves shine out from the crowd. Now come on!" I tell him and get up. I grab my pocket speaker and plug it into my phone and turn on the music. Kurt shakes his head in humiliation then laughs, I extend my hand to pull him up, surprisingly he accepts it and I pull him up, "if we don't win that Breadstix dinner I'm going to slap you," Kurt say with a friendly smile.

(Shows Kurt walking around a chair and rest his hands on it)

Kurt: The day we met, frozen a I held my breath, right from the start, I knew that I found the home for my heart beats fast (Shows Kurt walking towards Blaine) colors and promises, how to be brave? (Stops half way) how can i love when I'm a afraid to fall? (Drops to the ground and points at Blaine) watching you stand alone, (Blaine helps Kurt up and they meet eye to eye) all of my doubt suddenly goes away some how.

(Blaine let's go of Kurt and Kurt walks around Blaine, Blaine watches Kurt's every move)

Kurt and Blaine: One step closer!

(Kurt turns the opposite way and walk away from Blaine)

Kurt: I have died every day waiting for you

(Blaine grabs Kurt's arm and pulls him back, Kurt turns around and faces him)

Blaine: Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years

(They stare into each other's eyes)

Kurt and Blaine: I love you for a thousand more.

(Blaine pulls away and starts walking the opposite direction from Kurt)

Blaine: Time stands still, beauty in all he is (looks at Kurt and turns back around) I will be brave, I will not let anything take away (walks slowly back to Kurt) with standing in front of me every breath (walks around Kurt, Kurt watches every move Blaine makes) every out has come to this

(They hold out one of there hands and lace them together)

Kurt and Blaine: One step closer! (Kurt places he's free hand on Blaine's waste and Blaine does the same and they start to dance) I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I love you for a thousand more

(they stop dancing and break apart, Kurt runs far away from Blaine them turns and looks at Blaine)

Kurt: and all along I believed I would find you (points at Blaine and walks toward him)

Blaine: time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I love you for a thousand more! (Takes Kurt's hand and walk with him, they continue to only look at each other in the eyes)

Kurt and Blaine: I love you for a thousand more! Oooooohhh, ooooohh,

Kurt: I love you for a thousand more

Kurt and Blaine: Ooooooohhhh, ooooohhhh, ooooooooh, oooooooohhhh, ooooohhhhhh,

(they get in each other's faces almost to the point wear there lips meet, they smile)

(They slowly move away)

Kurt and Blaine: One step closer... (They still hold hands, Kurt walks around Blaine which causes Blaine to move with him)

Kurt: I have died every day waiting for you (smiles at Blaine)

Blaine: Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years (returns his smile)

Kurt and Blaine: I love you for a thousand more!

(Blaine pulls Kurt close and starts to dance with him)

Kurt and Blaine: and all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand, I love you for a thousand more... (Blaine tips Kurt over to the side and they stare into each other's eyes for it would seem forever)

I close my eyes when I feel that we're coming close together, like a magnet with steel, my heart ponds like crazy cause this is the perfect kiss. In this moment I know deep in my heart, that I am in love with this guy, he's not just a crush anymore but something deeper. "I can't do this," Kurt says and I open my eyes and look into his, "why? It's in perfect time, just like off the movies," I say and lean him back up. "It's not that, personally I think that's romantic, you see... And I should've told you this before... But ... I have a... boyfriend..." He tells me and he might as well just shove my heart into my stomach. "Why, why didn't you tell me?" I ask him, I feel so embarrassed right now that I could cry, "I'm sorry Blaine, I knew I should've told you sooner," he tells me, I fight back the tears of humiliation and look at the ground, "I've never been so humiliated in my life, I-I have to get out of this place, I-Im so sorry," I mumble and I hurry to grab my satchel then I run out of the coffee shop with my eyes full of tears.

Texts:

Kurt at 7:30 PM- Blaine I'm so sorry. I know I should've told you sooner

Kurt at 7:35 PM- Blaine please answer me

Kurt at 7:44 PM- Hello?

Kurt at 8:00 PM- :(

Blaine at 8:10 PM- Hey...

Kurt at 8:13 PM- I'm sorry. I should've told you about it earlier

Blaine at 8:15 PM- It's perfectly fine, I'm sorry I ran out like that, it was rude of me...

Kurt at 8:18 PM- it was my fault...

Blaine at 8:22 PM- so tell me about this guy your with

Kurt at 8:29 PM- his name is Sebastian, he goes to Dalton Academy, he's in the Warblers, he's tall, he has sea green eyes, bronze hair, tanned skin, we've been dating for about 3 months now.

Blaine at 8:35 PM- Cool... Wait? Did you say he is in the Warblers?

Kurt at 8:38 PM- yes... He's the leader

Blaine at 8:40 PM- oh god not another St. Berry incident again!

Kurt at 8:43 PM- St. Berry... What's that?

Blaine at 8:50 PM- MINI Summary: Rachel dated the leader in Vocal Adrenaline but secretly he was a spy and Rachel didn't know it. He broke her heart to pieces a week before regionals and he gave the other teams our set list.

Kurt at 9:00 PM- wow... Where did you come up with St. Berry?

Blaine at 9:05 PM- it's a thing me and Rachel do. The people who have dated or are dating someone in glee club they get their names mixed together. For example... If me and you EVER dated our name would be... Klaine.

Kurt at 9:08 PM- haha that's so cool. Hey I got to put on my night time facial creme and wash my face so see you tomorrow Blaine at 9:09 PM- yeah, bye.


	5. Chapter 5: Kurt

"Hey baby," I greet my super hot boyfriend on FaceTime, "hi hon, I miss you back at Dalton so do the Warblers," Sebastian tells me, I blush "awwww I miss you too and I miss them also but not as much as I miss you," I tell him with a smile. Sabastian Transferred to Dalton from another public school out state 2 years ago cause he got treated horribly by the people and he swore never to go to another public school again. "So how's the Glee club over there? do they suck worse than the senior group?" He ask, I snort and smile "no... They don't suck... They're actually pretty good, they accept me for who I am," I tell him and flash back to yesterday after school at The Lima Bean, I can't believe Blaine almost kissed me, I'm not shocked about that part but I'm shocked at myself, I secretly wanted him to kiss me.

"Babe?" I hear Sebastian ask, I didn't notice that I was dazing off that long, I look back at my iPhone and smile at him "sorry, been a long week... Hey you know we're going to compete against each other at sectionals right?" I say. He nods his head "it's going to be such a shame to see my boyfriend's face when I beat him at sectionals," he says with a sassy smile, I raise my eye brows and tell him "no I'm going to be a shame to see famous and handsome Sebastian Symthe, get beaten by his own boyfriend's team." He laughs and says "your on!" We stare at each other through the phone, "I miss you," we say at the same time, "I wish you could come here to McKinley, it's a nice place but not as nice as Dalton," I tell him but I already know his answer, "I've already told you this, I'm never going to a public school ever again," he tells me with his eyes full of pain. "Okay, well hey my dad just called me for lunch, I'll FaceTime you later," I lie, I know he's about to get upset cause I can see his facial expressions changing and the last thing I need is to have an argument with Mr. Bitch, "Kay love you bye," he tells me and hangs up.

"Love you too," I mumble moments after he hangs up and I set my my phone on my chest then I look up at the ceiling. I feel something jump up on my bed and crawl next to me, I turn my head and smile to see my Golden Retriever named Rose panting, I pet her "at least you don't have to deal with lying to your boyfriend every time he gets mad," I tell her and give her a kiss on the head. I've had her for about 9 years, ever since she was a puppy, I flash back to the time when I got her. They were giving away free golden puppies down the street and I really wanted one so the boy next door got it for me as a surprise, we named my dog Rose cause he also had a golden retriever, his name was Jack so it would be like the characters off our favorite movie at the time, The Titanic. I think they fell in love with each other cause when they moved she got really depressed and didn't eat for awhile. I hear Rose whine and I look at her, "What?" I ask her, she barks and I laugh "you wanna go on a walk? You want to go to the park?" I ask her she gets excited and jumps down barking her head off. "Okay, okay let me get your leash," I say as I get up, I look down at her and notice that her leash is already there, "Oh so you were planning this weren't you?" I ask her, she barks and I laugh, "okay let me get my shoes and jacket on," I tell her. As I put on my shoes she gives me my jacket, something I taught her over the years "thank you girl, now let's go" I tell her and attach her leash to her collar. "Dad, I'm walking Rose to the park. I'll be home before dinner," I call out as I walk out the door, "okay," he calls back, my house is just down the street from the park so I might as well check it out.

As I walk it starts to snow, I giggle as a snowflake lands on my nose

(Shows Kurt looking at the sky then at Rose, she barks at him)

Kurt: it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, (points to the shops putting up Christmas stuff) every where you go (he looks at the dog and smiles) Take a look in the Five and Ten (he makes jazz hands) Glistening once again (he starts to skip with joy while the dog barks and follows him) With candy canes and silver lanes aglow

(Stops and spins around and giggles)

Kurt: (continues to walk) It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, Toys in every store (points at people walking out of a store with a bag full of presents) But the prettiest sight to see, Is the holly that will be, (pats the dog on the head, she barks and he smiles) On your own front door

(Spins around and smiles with joy)

Kurt: A pair of Hop-a-long boots (kicks up the snow that's stuck to the ground) and a pistol that shoots (makes a hand gun) Is the wish of Bonny and Ben. Dolls that will talk and go for a walk (he acts like a robot) Is the hope of Janice and Jenn. And mom and dad can hardly wait for school to start again

(Rose barks)

Kurt: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, Everywhere you go (he extends his arms showing everything) There's a tree in the Grand Hotel (As he walks in to the park he sees a huge Christmas in the middle)

Kurt: (he smiles) One in the park as well, The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow... It's beginning to look a lot like Chris-

Rose takes off running into the park causing me to stop singing and let her drag me, I pull on the leash "heal girl, slow down!" I tell her, she doesn't listen. Then all of a sudden, wham! I collide into someone head on causing me to let go of the leash. I open my eyes and see that I'm in the arms of a guy with golden eyes, Rose wraps her leash around us and I try to get free with out success cause we fall down together with him on top on me. "Blaine?" I ask realizing it's him, "Kurt?" He asks me, "what are you doing here?" I ask him, he smiles and turns his head then looks back at me "I was just taking my dog for a walk to the park, why are you here?" He asks me, I look at Rose to see her siting with another dog, I look back at Blaine "same actually," I tell him, we stare at each other for a moment, then after it gets a little awkward I struggle to get up, he does the same.

When we sit up I look at Rose, "looks like someone's made a friend you little trouble maker," I tell her and look at the other dog beside her "is that your dog?" I ask Blaine. "Yep, come here Jack" he calls the dog over, I look at Blaine and smile "ha that's funny, Jack, just like off the movie Titanic," I tell him, as he pets his dog he says "yeah, that's where I got his name from, what's her name?" He asks as he watches my dog come over to me, I pet her and laugh "what?" Blaine ask confusingly. "No, it's just so ironic cause her name is Rose, like off the best movie ever, The Titanic," I tell him, he joins my laughter which causes me to laugh more.

Once we catch our breath I notice that his dog is licking my dog on the ear, "awww I think they like each other," I tell Blaine and smile, "Just like in the movie," he says looking at the dogs, I turn my head to look at Blaine, he notices me looking at him and he looks me in the eyes and a feeling happens inside me, like someone opened a big jar of butterflies, I haven't felt this way in a long long while. "What?" He asks me, I smile and shake my head and say "it's just that.. I don't know a thing about you," he smiles and says "what's there to tell?" I look at the dogs, "Your past, hopes, dreams, love life" I tell him and look back at him then smile. He chuckles "Okay well, I was born in New York and lived there since I was 7 then we moved to Ohio," he tells me, "oh I've always wanted to go there, that's my dream. To go to New York and be the star in a famous broadway musical," I say laughs and says "your just like Rachel... Well not exactly like her, your not a star hog like her," I laugh and lay back in the snow, Blaine joins me. "I lived in Westerville for about 4 years then my dad got a job in Lima so we moved here when I was 10," he tells me, I turn my head and look at him, "tell me about your love life," I hear myself say, what the hell are you thinking what about Sebastian? My conscience scolds me but I don't listen to it.

He dazes off, probably flashing back to a horrible break up with someone, he turns and looks at me with pain eyes, "well I only had one boyfriend and it was young so I don't think it coun-" "yes it does, in my opinion I think young love is sweet. so innocent," I tell him and he smiles. "Well it was when I was living out in Westerville, there was this boy that lived next door, well I had a crush on him and after a while I told him how I felt and he felt the same way about me, well I guess you could say that we were in love," he tells me looking straight into my eyes, he turns his head toward the sky and he closes his eyes. "Well it didn't last cause we had to move cause my dad got a job at Lima, so we went our ways," he says with a sigh, he opens his eyes and turns his head toward me, "you know what the worst part about it is, we promised we never forget each other and... Well now I don't even remember his name," he tells me, I start to tear up cause the story about his long lost love is heartbreaking. "I'm so sorry," I tell him, he shakes his head and looks at the sky again "it's fine, it never would've worked out anyways, I would've never seen him again, I think he knew that," he tells me. "That's not true, if you and him are soul mates you'll see him again," I say to him, he turns his head and looks at me "you think so?" He asks me, I smile at him "I promise," I grab a chuck of snow with my hand and throw it on him, it land on his face.

I get up and run as he sits up and brushes the snow out of his face then grabs a pile of snow, he misses me by a hair, he gets up and runs after me. I grab a pile of snow but I don't throw it in time cause he hits me in the head with snow, I dust it off "you just messed up my hair, it's on now!" I yell at him and grab a pile snow while I run. I get hit in the shoulder by a snowball and I fire, it hits Blaine in the stomach but that only makes him go faster, I doge out of the way and let him jump face first in the snow. I burst into laughter when I see him dust the snow off, I laugh so hard that fall on to the ground, I've never felt this happy in my entire life. I sit up and Rose comes up from behind me, she barks at me "what?" I ask her, she nuzzles her nose into my arm and whines "what?" I ask her again then I notice the color of the sky, purple, I hadn't notice what time it was. "Oh my goodness!" I say and get up. "What, what is it?" Blaine asks me, I look at him "I have to go, I'm sorry, come on Rose, say goodbye to your boyfriend," I say with a smile, she runs over to Jack and licks on the ear, Jack does the same.

As I start to walk away I hear Blaine ask "are you seriously walking home? It's freezing out," I turn around and tell him "yeah, my house is just down the road from here," and point the direction of my house. He gets up and walk toward me, "it's freezing outside, here let me drive you home," he tells me, I shake my head and say to him "no it's fine, it's just right there," he puts both hands on my shoulders and smiles "well that's just too bad cause I'm not letting my duet partner get laryngitis," he tells me. Our dogs bark at me "see even they want me to drive you home," he says, I sigh and tell them with a laugh "okay fine," As he drives I can't help but glance at him, he's simply striking, when we pull up to my house he opens my door. He walks me to my door, we look at our dogs saying goodbye to each other, I smile at Blaine, he looks up and smiles at me "thanks for taking me home," I finally say to him. "My pleaser partner," he tells me, without thinking it I give him a friendly kiss on the cheek, he blushes. "Night," I tell him with a smile, "come on Rose," she whines and looks at Jack, he licks her on the ear and she prances inside and I follow her waving at Blaine. What the hell is wrong with you, my conscience scolds me but I ignore it, I check my phone, 5 missed calls and 10 text from Sebastian, oops. As I lie in bed after dinner I realize something horrible, that I'm starting to fall in love with Blaine Adnderson.


	6. Chapter 6: Kurt

I walk through the garage of The Hummel Auto Shop that my dad just opened up with a smile on my face, I sit down across from my dad who appears to be fixing a tire. He looks up and sees the grin on my face, "What's that smile on your face for?" My dad asks, I hold up a ticket for a free Breadstix dinner, he smiles at me "that's great kiddo, who are you going with again?" He asks. I feel the blood rush up to my cheeks as I think about what happened Saturday night in the snow, "his name is Blaine Anderson," I tell him, he continues to work on the tire "didn't you have a friend named Blaine when you were little?" He asks, I flashback to the times when I actually had friends when I was little, no one in my past looks like a person named Blaine. "No," I tell him, he looks up at me and says "really? Hmmm I thought the boy that lived next door to you that you liked was named Blaine," I look back at those times, no he defiantly does not look like the Blaine I know. As he puts the tire on a truck he tells me "Oh yeah Sebastian called me, he asked me if you could come over today," I smile, only the thought of Sebastian would make me smile. "Sure, do you think you can drive me over there?" I ask, my dad looks at me "you really like this boy don't you?" He asks, I blush and fidget with my hands "well yeah, we've been dating for 3 and a half months now, what's the date today, never mind I'll get it," I tell him and pull out my phone, December 12. "Oh it's our 4 month anniversary, that's probably why he wants me to come over," I say with a smile, he stops and walks over to me with a uncomfortable expression on his face, uh oh, please not the talk.

"Now Kurt I know we don't like to talk about this but-" I cover my ears, close my eyes and sing, he pulls my arms down forcing me to hear, open my eyes slowly "you think you don't like it, imagine how I feel. This is the least thing I want to talk about." He tells me, I look at the ground avoiding his face, he pauses for a moment out of awkwardness "ummm.. well your getting to be a young man and... you need to know certain things if you plan on... You know, you fall in love with a guy and... What I'm trying to say is you need to be prepared... Things could happen too-" "yeah I get it dad, be prepared, it's okay besides I'm not going to do "it" just yet, I'm waiting... For the right time.." I tell him awkwardly. "That's good to know, now do you want to help me fix this truck-" "haha and get grease and oil on my jacket, no thank you! I'm going to the house, tell me when your done so you can drop me off at Sebastian's house," I say and walk to my house, I pick out my favorite scarf and my navy blue jacket, I have a feeling tonight is going to be special.

Texts:

Sebastian at 4:00 PM: Are you coming still?

Kurt at 4:03 PM: Of course!

Sebastian at 5:05 PM: Good cause my parents are out of town for business all week ;)

Kurt at 4:07 PM: What do you plan on us doing tonight? ;)

Sebastian at 5:09 PM: I can't tell you it's a surprise

Kurt at 4:11 PM: I love how you surprise me all the time c:

Sebastian at 5:13 PM: well this is going to be the ultimate surprise ;)

Kurt at 4:15 PM: I can't wait

Sebastian at 5:20 PM: are you on your way yet?

Kurt at 4:22 PM: no :(( my dad is not done yet

Sebastian at 5:24 PM: well hurry up! Please...

Kurt at 4:30 PM: on my way love :)

Sebastian at 4:32 PM: yay! See you then. I love you 3

Kurt at 4:34 PM: love you too 3

Butterflies fly all around in my belly when we get into Westerville, I wonder what his surprise is? My heart pounds when we pull up into his drive way, "Okay thank you dad, pick me up at 9 o clock," I say as I get out of the car that's when I see him. Bronze hair fluffed up and put to the side, he wears a dark green and white striped polo shirt which brings out his sea green eyes. He gives me his sexy smile and I can't help but smile, I forgotten how long it's been since I last seen him, I can't help but tear up a little bit. I hug him tightly and he wraps his arms around me, "I missed you so much," I say into his chest and look up at him. He sees the tear trickle down my cheek and wipes it away with his thumb, "I love you," he whispers and smiles at me. "I love you too," I whisper back, he cups my cheek and leans in, I had forgotten how much in love I am with him, butterflies flutter in my stomach as we kiss. When we release he tells me with a smile in his voice "Well let's get on inside, it's freezing!" Then he picks me up without me expecting it. "Where oh where are we going my fine prince?" I ask him and plant a kiss on his cheek, Sebastian smiles "to eat my lovely prince, I have a lot planned for us tonight," he tells me. "And I suppose you won't tell me?" I ask, he laughs "not a chance honey," he sets me down in a chair.

"Hold on for one second, our food is almost ready, be right back," he tells me and kisses me on top of the head then walks to the kitchen that's when I notice it's a candle lit dinner, how romantic. Sebastian comes back and sets down a plate in front of me, I look at it and smile, Mac and Cheese. He sits down across from me and laughs "sorry it's not made from the best chef from Italy," he tells me and I laugh. "No it's fine, it's really sweet actually," I say to him with a smile and start eating, he pulls out from under the table a wine bottle "Red wine?" He asks me. "Is that from your dad's stash?" I ask him and he gives me a devilish smile "yep," he says. I think about it for a moment, "what your dad doesn't know won't hurt him, plus red wine is actually good for you" he says, I don't want to ruin the start of this perfect night so I tell him with a smile "yeah, sure" and hand him my glass. "Cheers to our love," he says and we click our glass together, I take a drink and Sebastian laughs at my expression "have you ever drank alcohol before?" He asks, I shake my head "no," I squeak. "You'll get use to it after a couple of drinks," he tells me, I hope so, I think and take another drink.

After he pours my fourth glass I'm feeling good, like I'm up on a cloud that's just slowly floating. "Do you wanna come up to my room?" He asks, it couldn't kill me, I think. "yeah, would you carry me?" I ask cause it feels like some one threw me in wet cement and let it dry. "Of course my prince," he says and picks me up and carries me upstairs to his room. As he puts me on his bed I pull him toward me and we make out but I don't think about Sebastian, I think about Blaine. I put my hands in his shirt, his back is so soft. He kisses my jaw line all the way up to my neck, oh god here it comes, think of something gross, throw up, dead kittens, dead people. "Why don't we just do it, right here, right now, while we're still young," Sebastian says in my ear, "have you done it before?" I ask and moan when he starts to suck on my neck. "Of course," he says then bites my ear, I yelp out of pleaser, I shake my head and tell him "if I slept with you, it would be like... Sleeping with the enemy." He kisses my collar bone, I moan and pull his head toward my face forcing him to look at me "stop, please, I want my first time something that can remember for the rest of my life, no regrets," I tell him.

Sebastian sits up and looks at me with puppy dog eyes "but this is perfect," tells me, I smile and kiss him "I want my first time to be when I'm sober," I whisper. He rolls his eyes and sighs then says "I fucking made you a romantic dinner and this is the thanks I get," he pushes me away. I look at him confusedly so much for a wonderful night "why are you yelling at me?" I ask him, he gets up and walks across the room "because you don't love me enough to do what I want, I do the things you want to do all the time but when I want something it's always like 'no!'" He yells. I get up and walk toward him "I do to! Don't you dare say that I don't," I yell, he rolls his eyes "then why won't you give me this!" He yells at me and I turn around, "I just told you because-" "it would be like sleeping with the enemy" he mocks me, oh gosh he knows how much I hate that. I turn around quickly and get in his face "you know damn well that I hate that!" I yell, "why do you care about them so much! Ever since you got to that stupid school you've forgotten about me!" He yells and that's when it happens. He clenches his fist and punches me in the eye, the impact causes me to fall to the floor, I clutch at my eye and look at him with shock, no ones ever punched me before.

The tears welt up in my eyes, not from the pain eye but the pain in my heart "I-I'm so sorry," Sebastian says with shock and crouches down, I move away when he tries to touch me. "Don't t-t-touch m-me" I tell him, "I thought you of all people wouldn't hurt me, I thought wrong," I run out of his room with my eyes filled with tears, "Kurt I'm so sorry!" Sebastian yells behind me. I feel him grab my shoulder, I yelp and say "get off me!" I pull his hand off my shoulder. I slam the door in his face and take off running to someplace safe, away from my pain. Honestly I don't even know how I ended up in the woods in the first place, when I get tired of running I fall into the snow not caring how cold it is. I look up at the tree in front of me and notice there's a little mark carved into it "K+B=Love" I suddenly realize my surroundings "no way," I whisper to myself, this is the exact place where me and that boy had our pretend wedding. I get up and brush off the snow myself and touch the little carving so I now know his name started with a B. Blake? Barney? Bill? Billy? Bob? Bobby? Burt?None of the names fit the boy, it reminds me of when Prince Eric was trying to find out what the little mermaid's name was, I sigh and sit down against the tree, I start to cry imagining the boy of the past. "You promised me that we would see each other again!" I yell out through sobs, "well the hell are you!" I begin to cry harder picturing Sebastian hitting me again. I don't even remember falling asleep.

(Shows Kurt drifting off to sleep, fading into white. Then it shows the forest in the spring time, everything is green, it shows two boys holding hands facing one another, they kiss and start dancing around the forest together)

Blaine: never knew, I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss, everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart can you hear it sing (grabs Kurt's hand and puts it to his heart) telling me to give you everything. Season may change, winter to spring but I love you until the end of time. Come what may, (spins Kurt around) come what may. I will love you, until my dying day.

(Blaine wipes the tears from Kurt's eyes and kisses him on the head)

(Goes back to sleeping Kurt and shows him crying in his sleep)

Then it goes black and I'm all alone "where are you?" I call out, I see a figure in the distance and I take off after it. Once I get close to it I notice it's a guy, he turns around slowly and I gasp, it's Sebastian. He looks at me with cold eyes, I notice that he has a knife in his hand, "ever since you got to that school you forgotten me now I'm going to make everyone forget you!" When he stabs the into my chest I don't feel the pain, I feel numb. The weird part is I don't hit the ground, I just keep falling into black, so I now know what death feels like, very peaceful. Then I feel a gust of air blow through my hair "I'm a lot closer than you think," the boy whispers, I reach out my hand trying a find him through the blackness. I feel something grab on to my hands and I see a figure form, realize who it is, what is he doing in my death dream? He wears a fur coat with a bow tie under it, his hair looks like he just wet it and combed it back. "Wake up, your not dying on me, I won't let you, now breathe," he tells me but his voice sounds so far away like I'm under water, it's Blaine Anderson. I feel pressure on my chest and I notice that he starts to form tears in his eyes, he whispers to me "I'm not letting you die, please, just breathe, for me, please."

**please review! reviews helps me keep writing the story :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Blaine

2 hours earlier

I sit on my bed finishing homework and smiling to myself, I finally get to go on a date with Kurt well not an actual date but close. We won the free Breadstix dinner, personally I think they made us win on purpose, I lay back and daydream about our "perfect" dinner would be like. It would start out I would pick him up and tell him how handsome he looked then we would stare endlessly into each other's eyes while we ate our meals. Finally after dinner I would walk him to his door and we would kiss, not just any kind of kiss, the one that you fall in love with, true loves first kiss. It would totally work cause I know he has feelings for me I just know it, but there's one problem, Sebastian. He's Kurt's boyfriend that goes to Dalton which I think is stupid because he's our competitor. I am jealous I have to admit, I mean this guy sounds like a preppy boy that's just using Kurt to get our set list. I look up at the ceiling, boredom fills my brain then an idea pops up in my mind.

Texts:

Blaine at 4:05 PM: hey Kurt do you think you can come over and help me with my singing? Please.

Kurt at 4:10 PM: sorry I can't I'm going over to Sebastian's house. It's our 4 month anniversary

Blaine at 4:20 PM: Oh okay. Congrats! :)

Kurt at 4:22 PM: thanks, we could probably get together tomorrow after school

Blaine at 4:25 PM: nvm Sam just offered me help on my singing...

Kurt at 4:28 PM: who is Sam?

Blaine at 4:30 PM: Sam Evans the one from Glee club.. The one with the blonde hair

Kurt at 4:33 PM: Ohhh. Well okay I hope he helps you, I've got to get ready so bye

Blaine at 4:35 PM: okay bye

I seriously want to die, someone else telling Kurt that he loves him, kissing Kurt on those pink lips of his, I curl up in a ball (my way of blocking out the world) soon enough I fall asleep. I dream that I'm in a thick forest, it's spring time and everything is green. I turn to my right and see in the distance an oak tree, for some odd reason it compels me to it. I notice there's a carving in it "K+B=Love" I touch it and close my eyes, I remember carving this. I hear foot steps in the distance, I turn around to see two boys running and laughing with two Golden Retriever puppies chasing after them not paying any attention to me, I notice a boy with really curly hair, that's me before I started using hair gel. The boy that's name starts with a K tackles my younger form and pins him down, there only three feet away from me. "Got you! Now I get to kiss you!" He exclaims, my younger self sighs out of defeat "okay," he says and they kiss, I collapse to the ground. "I miss you so much," I whisper to the boy not knowing if he can hear me. I take in his details, blue eyes like the water, chestnut colored hair, pink delicate lips, he almost looks like... Kurt. As I reach out to touch his delicate face he turns and looks at me, I gasp in horror and leap back. His eyes are glowing, no cross that out his whole body is glowing, my younger form dissolves into the ground along with the puppies then the boy gets up. As he slowly approaches me I yell at him "what do you want from me?" I back up against the tree, he sits across from me.

"I am here to give you important news," he tells me, his voice sounds angelic, I feel a tear roll down my cheek. "Are you here to torment me about my past?" I ask it cause it does not sound human, he smiles which makes me want to shiver in fear. "No, I'm only here to tell you that your friend Kurt is in danger and you have to save him," he tells me and flicks his wrist. I'm now in the snow, I look at the boy, he extends his hand telling me to look to my left. I slowly turn my head to the right and gasp, Kurt is right beside me unconscious and blue from the cold. "Kurt, wake up!" I yell and shake him, I look back at the boy and see him shake his head "he can't hear you," he tells me, I start to form tears again "do something!" I yell at him. He shrugs and says calmly "I am only your conscience, I can not do anything," conscience? "A conscience is someone you love that you left behind, at that time you leave them they become your conscience," he tells me almost like "reading your mind, yes I can do that," he tells me. I start crying when I see Kurt start to twitch, I hold him in my arms trying to get him warm "what does Kurt have to do with you?" I ask, I hear him laugh "you'll find out soon enough, I must be going now," he tells me. I look at him and plead "no please don't go, I will never see you again," he smiles "you already have found me," he tells me, what does he mean? "you'll know soon enough," he tells me.

"Kurt! Kurt is in trouble!" I scream out of my sleep, I sit up shaking and sweating not out of heat but our of coldness. I check my phone, it's only 8:00, that dream felt so real like Kurt was actually freezing to death. For some urge I want to check up on him to see if he's okay.

Texts:

Blaine at 8:01 PM: Hello

Blaine at 8:05 PM: Kurt?

Blaine at 8:10 PM: Hello?

Blaine at 8:15 PM: You there?

Blaine at 8:18 PM: Kurt message me back ASAP

He's okay, I tell myself, he's probably getting nasty with Sebastian, I almost throw up in my mouth picturing it. My belly growls and I decide to go down stairs to get something to eat. My mother doesn't get home until ten o'clock tonight so I'm pretty much home alone well besides my Golden Retriever Jack. I got him around when I was 8, me and the boy (that was in my dreams) found him wandering outside in the rain so I took him as my own and I named him Jack like the Titanic, portrayed by the handsome Leonardo DiCaprio. I look in the cabinet and spot what I'm looking for, Kraft's Macaroni and Cheese, my favorite microwavable dish. I grab a coke out of the refrigerator while my dinner cooks, I sit down in a chair, what did he mean 'you already found me'? Remembering my dream. If I would've seen him I would recognize him, probably tell him on the I pull my dinner out of the microwave I hear a knock on the door I hear a knock at the door, I set my plate down and walk to door, nobody ever comes over to visit. I open the door and see two police officers, a man and a woman, I look at them confusingly "is there anything I can do for you to tonight officers?" I ask politely. "Yes are you Blaine Anderson?" The short woman asks, I nod my head "yes mam," I tell her, why are they here? I wonder.

They exchange glances for a moment as if they're deciding whether or not they should tell me something, that's odd. The woman looks back at me "your friend Kurt is missing," she tells me calmly, too calmly for that matter, I almost loose it but I focus on my breathing, inhale, exhale. "Where did he go? Who called you?" I ask, the tall dark haired man says "we don't know that is why we asked you, we got the call from his boyfriend, he said they got into a fight and Kurt ran off into the woods." I think back to my dream, no, no, no, NO, NO, this is just a dream right? Of course it is! I have to wake up. I pinch my arm and yelp in pain, the officers look at me like I'm crazy, crap this isn't a dream. "May I ask why you ask me not his other family members or friends?" I ask, the woman tells me "he doesn't have any family besides his dad and also his dad requested we come to you, since you know him so well maybe you could find him." It's just a dream! But what if it isn't and what if he's really dying out there in the cold, might as well give it a shot, I gulp a breath of air and tell them "I think I know where he is."

I write a note to my mom telling her what's going on and why I probably won't be home by the time she gets off work. I've only been to Westerville once since I moved to Lima, that was when Quinn Fabray had her baby, long story. I stop a very familiar street light and get out, "no freaking way," I say under my breath as I stare wide eyed at the house that once was mine. Floods of memories comes into my mind, me and my dad playing football with me and Coop (my older brother) and of course my long lost love. I turn toward the house that he lived in and another flood of memories rush into my mind, on the porch we told each other how we feel about one another. Get your head out of the clouds Kurt's in trouble, my conscience tells me and I look in his back yard and see the dark woods, that's my destination. As I walk I notice a barbwire fence blocking me from the woods, when did that get here? I wonder. Hopefully it's not electric, I think and pull up the barbwire just enough to where I can crawl under.

The barbwire cuts through my jeans on accident causing it to cut through my skin, I wince though it only stings a little bit. As I walk through the woods it starts to snow heavier, just like in the dream. It's funny how I can remember the exact path when I haven't even been here for 7 years. I jump over the familiar stream which is now frozen, all of a sudden Jack starts barking and takes off running. "Jack get back here!" I call for him as I chase him, I slip on a real slippery ice patch and fall face first into the snow, I look up from the snow and see Jack sitting three feet away from me. I get up and walk towards him "what was the matter with yo-" I cut off in mid sentence when I notice he's whining. I look where he's looking and gasp in horror, NO, NO! it can't be possible! There about 5 feet away from us lying against an oak tree is a person, please don't let it be him, I pray as I sprint to the body, I put my head my hands and tear up as I see Kurt's body laying there. I pick up his limp body, he's so light, I look at his face and notice that he's barley breathing, barley alive. I have to save him, I think and start to run the direction I just came from, I look at him again and tell him "your not dying on nome, I won't let you, I promise," I know he can hear me somehow. A tear slips down my face, I image if he died, he's the only person that actually makes me feel free when I'm around him, I haven't felt that way since... my young love.

The police officers meet me at the fence when they see that I've found him, I gently hand him over into the woman's arms, I feel like I can trust her. I climb under the fence and follow the woman, when we get to her police car I ask "can I please ride with him." She sees the total concern in my eyes and softens up "yeah, hey Dean do you think you can drive this boy's car home," she calls, he's to busy playing and petting Jack "sure Jules, see you at HQ," he says. I hold Kurt in my arms as she drives, "we're taking him to his house, did you tell your mom that you were going to be out this late?" A tear slips down my face "yes," I mumble. She notices the pain in my eyes "you love him don't you?" She asks I look up at her, kind of shocked by her question, I nod my head. "It seems like you've known him forever by the way you hold him," she says, I look how I'm holding him, in my lap, my arms around him. "No mam, we've only met 3 weeks ago," I tell her, "well my theory is when you found your true love, it feels like you've waited forever to find him or her," she say, I nod my head. I notice in the light that there's a big bruise forming around his eye, I wonder how that got there

* * *

Now I sit at the foot of the bed watching him sleep, the color has slowly come back to his delicate face but he isn't conscience yet. "May I see you for a second," Burt, Kurt's father tells me beside the doorway, I get up and walk towards him. "Do I need to leave?" I asks cause it's late, he shakes his head "no, I just wanted to say... Thank you.. You don't know how much he means to me..." His voice trails off. He starts sobbing and I can't help but offer him a hug, he accepts it and cries into my shoulder. I've had weird things happen to me but this is the weirdest, "I lost my wife in burglary, she got shot, right in front of us in our own home," he says through sobs, I can't help but feel bad. "And if I would've lost Kurt... I would have nothing," he says, your not the only, I think. We here a groan and we race into Kurt's room, Burt grabs on Kurt's hand. Then suddenly they is a knock on the door, he tells me to go get it and I run to get it. I open the door and see a light brown haired, green eyed, tan skinned guy, he has worry on his face "where's Kurt did you find him?" I already have a feeling I know him, it's Sebastian. I walk back into Kurt's room with him following me, I want to punch him so badly, we walk in to see Kurt wide away. He smiles at us as we approach him, I walk to the foot of his bed and smile at him "how you doing?" I ask. He wiggles his toes "still can't feel my toes, other than that, fine," he looks at Sebastian and I can see a glint of fear in his eyes, I look at Kurt's bruised eye then I look at Sebastian, oh hell no!

"I'm so sorry," Sebastian mumbles and kisses Kurt on the head, Burt goes down stairs to make something to eat. "I know you are and I forgive you," Kurt says and they kiss, I almost throw up. "How did you get that bruise Kurt?" I ask him suspiciously, they look at each other then they both look at me, I probably ruin their "moment", I don't care. "I don't know, I must've slipped on a patch of ice," he's lying, I can tell because I used to lie to people when my dad abused me (just another one of his projects to make me straight). "Hey can me and Kurt talk for a second?" I ask Sebastian, he nods his head but stays in the room "Alone," I add. As he walks out of the room I walk over to his bed side and kneel down, "what happened?" I ask him. Those eyes that were once free are now locked down. "I just told you-" "your lying," I say, I feel the tears coming to my eyes, he shakes his head in denial. I sigh in frustration "yes you are lying, you know how I know... My dad used to beat me before he left us.. I still have those scars," I lift up my sleeve and show him the burn mark that my made. He gasps and I pull down my sleeve, he shakes his head "he didn't beat me..." He says. I can't stand people lying to me, especially people I love, "Okay fine, you don't want to admit it to me but I thought you would tell me anything, I thought we were friends, friends don't lie to friends," I tell him and storm out leaving him to think. I pass by Sebastian, I stop and look at him then I pin him to the wall, "if you ever lay a finger on him again so help me I'll kill you," I threaten and walk out the door before he can protest

**review? if you didnt notice i got the officers names from Flashpoint :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Blaine

I walk into Glee club with a slushy facial on, damn I hate Karofsky and his gang, my friend look at me with shock. "It was Karofsky wasn't it?" Puck asks and I nod my head, Tina grabs a paper towel roll and hands it to me. I sit by Rachel avoiding him, me and Kurt's relationship has been tense (very tense) over the last few weeks, he still refuses to tell me what happened and lately he's been coming to practice with more bruises on his face. I wipe my face with the paper towel wiping off the grape flavored slushy, oh what I would do to Sebastian if I ever saw him. Suddenly Mr. Schue walks in with a smile on his face, that usually means we have a new student, we all look at him "well today I would like you to welcome our newest member... Sebastian Smythe," he says and a person walks in. I can't believe this, what the hell! Speak of the devil I should say, he smiles and says "Hello.. I'm Sebastian.. I have a feeling this is going to be a great year cause we're going to Nationals." I roll my eyes as everyone claps for him except for one person, Finn, "I would just like to inform Sebastian that this is not like the Warblers, we don't do the bells and whistles," he announces and sits back down. "Thank you," I mutter under my breath, Sebastian nods and sits by Kurt and then they hold hands, yuck. I want to make him feel jealous of me and the only way I know how to is by one thing, getting a boyfriend.

After school I go to the Lima Bean to grab a medium drip coffee, I think about the first time me and Kurt went here, we almost kissed that's when he dropped the bomb on me. "Excuse me? Are you Blaine Anderson?" I here a voice ask I look up and see a tanned skin guy with black spiky hair and blue eyes. I'm shocked by his beauty "y-yes, yes I am," I tell him, he smiles "I saw one of your videos on YouTube of you singing and I thought you were great, may sit down?" He asks and I shake my head. "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Elliott Gilbert," he says and extends his hand, we shake and I sip my coffee "so do you live here?" I ask. He nods his head "yes I just moved here from California a couple of days ago," he tells me, I smile with excitement "I've always wanted to go to California and see a famous celebrity," I say. "Yes I've seen a lot of famous people in my life," he says and bites into his cookie "so what school do you go to?" I ask, please say McKinley, "well I'm going to start going to William McKinley High School tomorrow," he says, yes! "Awesome, I actually go there so I can help you around the place, can you sing by the way?" I ask him, he looks at me and smiles "I was in a band for 3 years, of course I can sing," he says. "I hope your in he mood for Gaga cause I'm dying for you to sing this song," I tell him with a smile, Elliott nods his head then smiles back.

(Elliott gets out of his chair)

Elliott: I'm going to married the night,

I won't won't give up my life, (raises his hands to the sky)

I'm a warrior queen,

live passionately tonight. (Lowers his hands towards his chest)

I'm gonna marry the dark,

gonna make love to the stark (starts to pelvic thrust),

I'm a soldier to my own emptiness,

I am a winner.

(Elliott looks over at Blaine and points at him)

Elliott: I'm gonna marry the night.

I'm gonna marry the night.

I'm gonna marry the night

(He shakes his head and starts jumping, now they're in the a Glee room with everyone in it)

Elliott: I'm gonna marry the night (puts his hands on his cheeks)

I'm not gonna cry anymore.

I'm gonna marry the night (points to the sky)

leave nothing on these streets to explore.

(Elliott smiles when he sees everyone smiling at him)

Elliott: M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-mary m-m-m-marry the night,

Oh m-m-m-Marry m-m-m-mary m-m-m-marry the night.

(Elliott marches around)

Elliott: I'm gonna lace up my boots (pretends like he's pulling up boots that he wears)

throw on some leather and cruise (pretends to drive around)

down the streets that I love,

in my fishnet gloves,

I'm a sinner.

(Elliott goes up to Tina and brushes her hair flirtatiously then goes back to where he was standing)

Elliott: then I'll go down to bar but I won't cry anymore (he acts like he's drinking)

I'll hold my whiskey up high

(he lifts up his fake glass and walks to Sebastian)

kiss the bartender twice I'm a loser

(he ruffles up Sebastian's hair and blows him a kiss and walks back then starts jumping)

Elliott: I'm gonna marry the night.

I'm gonna marry the night.

I'm gonna marry the night

I'm not cry anymore

I'm gonna marry the night

Leave nothing on these streets to explore (shakes his head)

M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-mary m-m-m-marry the night,

Oh m-m-m-Marry m-m-m-mary m-m-m-marry the night.

(He walks up onto the risers where the people sit, Santana offers him to sing to her and he walks over to her)

Elliott: nothings too cool To take me from you New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose

(He pets Santana's hair and turns towards Quinn)

Elliott: love is the new denim or black Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic Get Ginger ready to climb to El Camino front

(He turns towards Brittany)

Elliott: won't poke holes on the seats with my heels cause that's Where we make love

(Runs back up to the center of the room)

Elliott: I'm gonna marry the night,

I'm gon' burn a hole in the road

I'm gonna marry the night

Leave nothing on these streets to explore

Marry!

The night!

(He gets on the ground)

Elliott: the night! The night!

The night!

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

The night!

Come on yeah!

The night!

The hole class room cheers and claps for him except for two people, Kurt and Sebastian. "Wow, Elliott that was.. Amazing!" Mr. Schue exclaims and claps Elliott on the back "well find you a seat and also welcome to McKinley," he adds. I wave at him to sit next to me, "that was amazing!" I whisper to him, he smiles and says "thanks but I don't think those people liked it," he points to Kurt and Sebastian. "It's fine, they're always a real pain but you'll get used to it, trust me," I tell him, he nods his head and leans back in the chair the we listen to Mr. Schue teach. "Hey do you think you can help me with the set list today after school?" Elliott asks me when the bell rings, I can't help but smile. "Yeah sure, do you know where the park is?" I ask, he smiles "yeah I practically drive by it every single day," he says, as we walk out the door I say "okay meet me there at 4:00, okay?" He smiles and says "sure see you then Anderson," and we go our separate ways.

My plan is working so far so good now I just need to actually make some moves on Elliott to show him that I have feelings for him. We've been meeting at different places for a week and today I asked him to come to my house. I'm just finishing up my homework when he rings the door bell "I'll get it!" I yell, I open the door to see Elliott smiling wide. "Hey," I say and let him in, "hello.. Wow your house is really nice," he says, I smile "yes it is, follow me and I'll show you where my room is." I tell him. "You sure do like Disney," he says with a smile as he walks through my door, I sit on my and laugh "yes I do never missed one single movie of Disney, do you?" I ask. He sits down right beside me, "yes, my favorite prince I have to say is... Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty," he says, I smile out of excitement "that's my personal favorite movie." I tell him, "so you said you were in a band?" I tell him he smiles and nods his head "yes I did say that." I look at my wall then back at him "so what was it called?" I ask, he laughs "well it was called Vocal Treblemakers," he tells me and I join in his laughter. He looks at me and I ask him "so did you have a nickname?" He looks at me confused "a nickname?" He asks, I stand up and exclaim "of course! A famous bands have nicknames. For example Kiss." "Okay so what's your point?" Elliott asks, I point at him "you need a name," I tell him, "but I already have a-" "an act name, no offence but Elliott Gilbert isn't going to get you around in the band world," I tell him. "So Anderson pick me out a name," he says, I think for a moment then a lightbulb hits "Starchild," I tell him, he thinks about it for moment and nods his head "hmm I like the ring to it, Starchild on the cover of The Rolling Stone," he says and smiles at me. I sit back down "thank you for making me feel so welcomed here," he tells me, I smile at him and say "your totally welcome so do you want to start working on the set list," I ask. He shakes his head and bites his lip, oh god, "no," he whispers and he leans in, that's when it happens, we kiss. I didn't even have to make a move he just went for it, as we release I smile and asks "I haven't kissed a person in a while, was it good or bad?" He laughs "good, you?" He asks. I shake my head, dazed from the kiss "yeah so does this mean we're dating?" I asks, he leans in and kisses me again "what do you think Anderson?" He says with a smile.

**like it? hate it? review? sorry Klainers that ive killed so far.. i promise to make more Klaine scenes later on **


	9. Chapter 9: Kurt

**these next few chapters are going to be very... intense. enjoy :)**

"No I'm not going to do it!" I protest, Sebastian stares me in the eyes "where did you get the cocaine?" I ask him, he ignores me. "Get undressed-" "I told you to stop taking drugs Sebastian! You know how much I hate it!" I yell at him "are yelling at me?" He asks and slaps me in the face hard but I honestly don't feel a thing. I've been numb lately "Now get undressed got that?" He asks I nod my head because I really don't want him to hit me anymore. I undress in front if him, this is the first time I've undressed in front of a boyfriend, I feel his eyes searching up and down my body "good boy," he smiles, he wants me to be the dog and him be the master, role playing. Lately I've been feeling so... alone like nobody seems to notice me at all. I just need a friend so badly, I mean me and Blaine used to be great friends but now ever since he started dating 'Starchild' as they all call him we've been very distant. Sebastian takes off his shirt and unbuckles his pants, I start to feel uncomfortable, "dogs can't walk on two legs," he tells me and I get on the floor. "Come here boy, that's it come on," he tells me as I crawl over to him and look up at him, he pets me on the head "now are you going to be a good boy for me and not cause any trouble?" He asks. "Ye-" "dogs can't talk," he reminds me, I roll my eyes and attempt to bark, "yes that's a good boy, now give me kisses," he says and he pulls my face to his then we kiss.

"Now your going to do everything I say got it boy?" He asks and I bark again, I really don't want to find out what he wants but I already know it's going to be something sexual. He pets my head and whispers in my ear "suck it real long and hard," I freeze, well that escalated quickly, he usually says to suck on his neck or something on those lines. "I've never-" "dogs don't speak remember," he says and stands up, "I don't want to," I squeak. He squats back down and punches me in the jaw, I wince and look up at him "if you don't do it they'll be a lot more of those coming," he says flatly. I hold back the tears and nod my head, he smiles "I love you," he says, I nod my head and I mumble "I love you too." He stands up and I take in a deep breath, it's okay your gonna be fine, I tell myself and get up on my knees to where his length is, I cup it in my hands and close my eyes then put him in my mouth. I hear him moan, obviously I must be doing a good job for a first-timer and for once I'm actually enjoying it, he puts his hand on my head and pushes me forward and back, I gag and stop. I look up at him and say "Sorry," he rolls his eyes and my enjoyment fades away "well keep on going and again dogs don't talk," he says. I get up and look it to his eyes "you know what? I was trying to have an intimate moment with you. Now I'm leaving!" I yell at him and put on my clothes, he grabs my shoulder as I walk out of his room and pushes me down the stairs. I hit my head and back, I wince in pain but I still manage to get up and storm out of the house giving him the most dirtiest look I could ever make.

I open my locker the next day after school and a note falls out, I pick it up and read it:

Meet me in the auditorium

-Sebastian

I roll my eyes remembering last night, way deep down in my heart I think I like it when he hits me and is dominate, I guess that's why I'm still with him. I walk into the auditorium and see Sebastian full back to the house.

(Kurt walks down the isle slowly)

Kurt: Turn around

(Sebastian turns around and sees Kurt)

Sebastian: Every now then I get a little bit lonely

And your never coming round

Kurt: Turn around Sebastian: every now and then

I get a little tired of listening to

The sound of my tears

(Kurt walks up on the stage)

Kurt: Turn around

(They walk towards each other)

Sebastian: every now and then

I get a little bit nervous that the

best of all the years have gone by

(They stop once they're close)

Sebastian: every now and then I get a little bit terrified

Then I see the look in your eyes

Kurt: Turn around bright eyes

Sebastian: every now and then

I follow time

Kurt: turn around bright eyes

(Kurt turns and faces the opposite way from Sebastian)

Sebastian: every now and then

I fall apart and I need you

Now tonight and I need more than ever

(He grabs Kurt by the shoulder causing Kurt to have to look at him)

Sebastian: and if you only hold me tight

We'll be holding our forever

And we would only be making it right

Cause we'll never be wrong

(Kurt pushes away from him and slowly walks up stage, Sebastian follows)

Sebastian: together we can take it to

The end of the line

Your love is like a shadow

Hold me other time

I don't know what do I'm

Always in the dark

Living in a powder keg

Give enough spark

I really need you tonight

Once upon time I was falling in love...

Now I'm only falling apart

Sebastian and Kurt: there's nothing I can do... Total eclipse of the heart.

I turn around and see his face close to me, he leans in and kisses me, we hold hands and walk to the seats in the house. "Promise me something," I tell him, "okay I promise you something," he jokes around, I friendly punch him. "No, promise me that you won't do drugs," I say, he sighs and tells me in the eyes "the reason why I was on drugs is because I came out to my parents, I mean they accept me and all but I can feel our bond being separated. I had an enormous low when you left, I didn't like the feel of it so I promise never to take another drug again." I lean my head on his chest, I feel bad for him, he kisses the top of my head "promise you'll never hurt me," I tell him thinking about all the times he hit me. He wraps his arms around me tightly "I'm so sorry for that, I promise you, I promise you I will never ever hit you or cause and you mental or physical harm," his voice cracks, I look up at him and notice a tear falls down his face, I wipe the tears from his eyes "it's okay," I whisper and kiss him. When we release I whisper "I'll never break up with you," he smiles and whispers "me neither," and we kiss again. After about 30 minutes of cuddling and kissing I whisper "we have to go to Glee rehearsals," he groans and smiles "no I don't want to." I grab his hand and pull him up, we walk to Glee club hand in hand.

After school I deiced to make things right for once, apologizing to Blaine. I drive over to his house, when I walk to his door I get nervous, you said you wanted a friend right? I think to myself. I take a deep breath and knock on the door, I hear a dog bark inside and Rose barks at it. It takes a minute for someone to open the door and he stares at me with shock, "Kurt?" Blaine says and I can't help but feel so relieved that he's talking to me, to me. Then something unexpected happens, I full on hug him, he steps back in shock but then wraps his arms around me. We let go and I say "I want to make things right," he smiles, oh how I missed his smile. We walk up to his and I tell him "Rose was feeling lonely so I brought her over as well if you don't mind," he smiles and says "no it's fine, Jack was feeling the same," as we walk in his room I open my mouth in shock, his room is filled with disney stuff, my favorite. "Oh my stars," I whisper out loud and he laughs "do you think I would be eligible to go on the show 'My Crazy Strange Addiction'?" He asks, I sit down on his bed and shake my head. "No it's not that crazy, it's awesome actually," I tell him, he sits down next to me, "well first off I would like to say I'm sorry, you were right friends don't lie to friends," I tell him, he nods his head and tells me "it's fine, it was none of my business anyways." I extend my hand and ask him "will you be my friend again," he smiles and shakes it "of course," he says, I start to tear up, I look down avoid his eyes. "Hey are you crying? Don't cry," he say and catches the tear that falls down, I shake my head "it's just nice to have a friend for once," I say with a smile and look up at him. "What's going on, wait sorry that's very inconsiderate of me don't tell me," he says, I shake my head "no, I need to tell you, if I don't I think... I think I'm going to harm myself or something," I say to him and look to the ground then with a deep breath I tell him.

"Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance, right now, to teach him," he tells me, tears form up in my eyes "how?" My voice cracks. He puts his hand on my knee and looks at me with his loyal eyes, "Confront him, call him out," he tells me, I picture me confronting Sebastian and I shutter in fear. I feel the tears coming on full power and tell him "I-I don't know how to. I can't" then I just collapse to the floor crying. I feel all the emotions come out in each sob, Blaine wraps his arms around me tightly and sits down. I burry my face in his chest "this life.. Is so hard.. For a person like me," I say in between sobs. "It's fine, it's okay, I know it is but you are stronger, I know that cause the first time I looked into your eyes I saw that you were free and you know what.. You still are," he tells me which causes me to cry even harder. "Why didn't you just leave me there? Let me freeze to death? Nobody would notice probably. No one would care," I yell at him not meaning to, he rocks me back and forth "I didn't want to. If you died, I would have... Nothing.. I thought you were dead that night, and that killed me," his voice cracks almost like he's about to cry. "I thought I lost you," he says and sobs, I wrap my arms around him to try to comfort him, we stay there on the floor trying to comfort each other for a good thirty minutes. "Look at us we have to spot this right now," he says and gets up, I reach out my hand to his and he pulls me up and says "you know what always cheers me up, a glass of warm milk" I laugh "well in that case get me a gallon of warm milk," I joke. He smiles at the joke and plays along with it "wow your going to have a huge stomach ache," he say and walks out the room, I sit on his bed. I feel so relived, me and Blaine are friends, I told him what happened, I feel more relieved than I ever felt in my whole life, like the world was lifted off my shoulders, today's been a great day for me and nobody's going to ruin it.

**like? hate? review? yay! they're friends again! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Kurt

**This chapter is very intense so I warn you..**

* * *

Me and Sebastian walk hand in hand down the hall when we see Karofsky, the school bully come around the corner walking out way. He stops and looks at us, he smiles his cruel evil smile. Karofsky was the one who gave me a slushy facial the first day of school along with his gang of football friends

. "What do you want Karofsky?" I ask trying to sound courageous but failing miserably.

"One of the football player said you two were spreading your fairy dust all over the place so I thought I would check it out," He says flatly,

He cracks his knuckles "so which one of you wants to go first?" He asks and look at me then to Sebastian, he stays on him for a long time.

"How bout you porcelain?" He says, gosh I hate that freaking name! Sue Sylvester, the cheer leading coach from hell gave me that name so they start to call me it around the school.

"How bout no," Sebastian says shortly and glares at him And as if Sebastian were Medusa or something Karofsky unclenches his fist and storms off, I look at him with shock

"How did you do that?" I ask baffled and we continue walking down the hall.

He chuckles and says "it says if you look at your enemy in the eye they're soul will turn to ash," I smile picturing Karofsky dissolving into ash, that would be nice

"you so need to teach me that," I tell him.

Once we get to the door he let's go of my hand, I look at him

"Hey I got to go to the restroom, save me a seat, I'll be back before you know it," he says sounding a bit off.

I look at him confusedly "okay?... I will do that,"

He smiles "you know I love you right?"

I smile back and tell him "Oh course.. You kept your promise so far, you haven't taken a single drug and you haven't hit me in over two weeks," he hugs me and we kiss.

I walk in to see Rachel and Finn doing a duet, I sit next to Mercedes

"Where's Sebastian?" She asks me

"He went to the restroom," I tell her, she nods her head and we listen to the rest of duet.

Ten minutes pass and I look at the door, no Sebastian, that's odd. 15 minutes pass still no sign of Sebastian, when thirty minutes pass in ask Mr. Schue if I can 'go to the restroom', he approves and I go search for him. I check in the bathroom, no Sebastian in fact not even a trace of him cause if he was there I would've smelt his strong spray, that's very odd. I look in the gym only to see a guy and a girl making out under the bleachers then finally I check the place where he loves to go most, the auditorium. I look down the rows of seats, I almost whisper his name only to stop short cause I hear a shoe squeak on the stage. I quietly walk up stage checking in the wings, I stop when I hear a moan coming from the up stage left wing. It's not Sebastian's I know that for sure cause this one sounded more huskier. I tippy toe over to where the sound came from and peer in, I gasp in shock to what I see. Sebastian's arms are wrapped around another guy, Karofsky! He's making out with Karofsky! Fury builds up inside me, how could he do this to me!

"What the hell?" I yell at the top of my lungs, I shake with rage,

They both look at me with shock, obviously they didn't see me.

Sebastian runs over to me "it's not-"

"What you think! Well what the hell is it then Sebastian? How could you do this to me! How" I yell and notice Karofsky left, probably didn't want anyone else to see.

"I-I-"

"You lied to me! Ball faced lied to me! How! How could you! After every thing we've been through! After everything we've done! Does that even matter to you! Don't you dare touch me!" I roar when he tries to touch me.

He tries to say something but I cut him off "do you know how much tears I shed cause of you? Do you know how much make-up I have to put on to cover up the bruises you gave me?" I feel my eyes burn. "But I lov-"

"Don't you dare say those words Sebastian! If you really love me you would not have done that to me!"

I can't control the words that come out of my mouth next "if that's what you want fine, go ahead, I don't care anymore! it's over! Done! Me and you are finished!"

Then I see it in his eyes, something inside him snaps in two, "don't you do this to me," he says through his teeth,

(They glare at each other for a long moment)

Kurt: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

(Sebastian rolls his eyes)

Sebastian: (shrugs) I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like

And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe (holds his own neck)

I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight (put his fists in the arm)

As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off a love, drunk from my hate, It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer,

I suffocate And right before I'm about to drown, he resuscitates me

He fucking hates me and I love it.

(Kurt rolls his eyes and walks away but Sebastian grabs his arm)

Wait! Where you going?

Kurt mouthes: "I'm leaving you!"

No you ain't.

Come back we're running right back.

Here we go again

It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great I'm

Superman with the wind at his back, he's Lois Lane

But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped

Who's that dude?

"I don't even know his name." I laid hands on him,

I'll never stoop so low again I guess I don't know my own strength

(Kurt rolls his eyes and walks around Sebastian pointing at him)

Kurt: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Sebastian: You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em

You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em

Got that warm fuzzy feeling (rubs his heart)

Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em (rubs his arms)

Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em

You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em

(Flashes back to an huge argument between them)

Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them

You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em

Throw 'em down, pin 'em (Shows Sebastian beating Kurt in the passed)

So lost in the moments when you're in them It's the rage that took over it controls you both

So they say you're best to go your separate ways

Guess that they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday

Yesterday is over, it's a different day

Sound like broken records playing over but you promised him

Next time you show restraint

You don't get another chance

Life is no Nintendo game

But you lied again

Now you get to watch him leave out the window

Guess that's why they call it window "pain"

(Goes back to the present, Kurt looks at Sebastian with hatred in his eyes)

Kurt: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn (Kurt forms tears in his eyes)

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Sebastian: Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean

And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine

But your temper's just as bad as mine is

You're the same as me

But when it comes to love you're just as blinded (Kurt shakes his head and walks away)

Baby, please come back It wasn't you, baby it was me

Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems

Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano

(Kurt turns around and looks at Sebastian)

All I know is I love you too much to walk away though

Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk

Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk

Told you this is my fault (points at his self)

Look me in the eyeball (points at his eyes)

Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall Next time?

There will be no next time! I apologize even though I know its lies

(Walks to Kurt, tries to get close to him but pushes him away)

I'm tired of the games I just want him back I know I'm a liar

If he ever tries to fucking leave again Im'a tie him to the bed and set this house on fire

I'm just gonna

Kurt: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn (points at himself)

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

(Sebastian pulls Kurt over to him with force)

We stand there nose touching nose, breathing heavily, usually if feel something like I want to kiss him but this time I feel nothing. Then I do the unexpected, I slap him real hard in the face then storm out of the auditorium, eyes full of mixed tears, some happy and relived, some sad and heartbroken.

"This wont end pretty!" He threatens once I reach the door but I brush it off,

I get into my car and drive off campus to think.

* * *

After I cool down I decide to go over to Blaine's house to tell him what happened earlier but someone else opens the door this time.

"Oh hi, erm, Kurt? Is that your name?" Starchild says and immediately feel like an intruder.

"Yes," I say awkwardly I've never seen him outside of Glee club before,

"is Blaine there?" "He left to go get his dog some food but you can come inside and wait for him," he says.

I shake my head but then he pulls me inside, "you'll die of Hypothermia if you wait out here," he says with a smile.

"How come your always so quite in Glee Club?" He asks once we get to Blaine's room,

I sit down, "I don't know. Honestly I'm more sociable than that normally." I tell him and he turns on the TV,

"What's going on then?" He asks and I'm quite shocked that he asked me that.

"Um, well, a lot actually," I say being locked up, he looks at me, "you know this is the first time I've had a conversation with you Starchild," changing the subject.

"Please call me Elliott," he says,

"Elliott, and I'm kind of ashamed of it too. You seem like a decent guy to hang out with," I compliment him, Elliott smiles. "When I first joined Glee club I thought you hated me," he says quietly,

"Well you were a little out there to be honest, no offense," I admit.

He sighs and laughs "yeah that's what the California life did to me," he says,

I look at him and smile "if you wouldn't mind I would like to ask you to be my friend, so you can show me how to have... Fun." I say lamely.

"That would be nice," he says with a smile, we shake hands and laugh.

"You didn't answer my question," he says once we get done laughing, I look at him confusedly,

"What went on? Why were you so quite?" He asks and my joy fades away quickly.

"Um, well, boyfriend problems," I say not telling him the whole truth,

"What? Does your boyfriend beat you or something?" he suggests, I snort at how ironic that was.

"Ex-boyfriend to be exact," I tell him and I notice his expression changes to something I can't read,

"Ex? Oh wow, I'm so sorry. What happened between you two? Is that why you left early from rehearsals?" He asks. "Well I caught him making out with another guy in the auditorium and I snapped," I tell him softly flashing back to today, "I know how you feel, my ex-boyfriend that I was totally in love with in California slept with my best friend," he says and goes silent, he's probably remembering the time.

"But you know what I did? Moved on. Yeah I know it's tough but you only live once. So I say enjoy life at its fullest," he says happily,

"I-I don't know what to do. Part of me is glad that I broke up with him, the other part wants him back," I say with full of emotion.

"Well what I would do is just give up relationships, for the time being. Flirt with other guys, party all night, live the single life for once!" he says, I can't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Hey babe I'm bac- Oh hey Kurt! What are you doing here?" Blaine asks when he walks into the room,

"Mr. Single here just broke up with his boyfriend today cause he caught him smacking out with another guy on stage," Elliott says and ruffles my hair, Blaine looks at me wide-eyed.

I try to fix my hair, "with who? Do we know the guy?" He asks,

I lie and shake my head, I'm not going to reveal Karofsky's secret cause it's not mine to tell. "I'm so sorry Kurt," he says and sits down next to Elliott,

"Hey you know what always cheers me up after a break up, The Sound of Music!" Elliott says, I can't help but laugh, he likes musicals? Wow.

"Raindrops on Roses and whiskers on kittens," I sing with a smile and he puts the movie in. We sang every single song in the entire movie including Edelweiss, after the movie I feel... Free and almost... Happy. Elliott gave me his number so we can text later on.

* * *

"Dad?" I call out when I get home, Rose greets me and I pet her on the head, I look around to try to find him. When I go by his room I hear heavy snoring, I open the door to see my dad passed out in his bed. I chuckle and close the door, obviously he had a long day cause that is the only time he snores. I turn around to see Rose holding her food bowl in her mouth, I smile and take it from her then walk into the kitchen.

"What do you want tonight you want a dry or a wet food?" I say in Italian accent,

she goes to the cupboard where we store the wet dog food. I open it and she picks out chicken and beef, I pour it into her bowl and I hear a big bang come from the living room. Rose runs out of the room and I follow her, my hairs stand up when I get into the room.

The window is open. I slowly walk to it and shut it, dad just probably left it open by accident, I convince myself as I walk back to the kitchen. I place Rose's bowl down so she can eat, I pour into her water bowl some filtered water. I look around the kitchen feeling the eeriness of the quite, finally I decide to grab a bag of Cheetos and go to my room.

I fall asleep watching Moulin Rouge, I dream that I'm in a castle and I am a prince but I was put in a tall tower far away deep in a forest and cursed under spell that I could not be removed from the tower only true loves first kiss would break the spell. One day while I look out of the tower I see a guy, Blaine riding a white horse. He notices the tower - me - and he stops and looks up at me.

"You must be the prince I have to save!" He exclaims, I smile and nod my head,

"I will get you out and make you my husband!" He says and I sadly shake my head.

"You see I am under a spell, I cannot leave until my true love comes up here and kisses me," I tell him,

"Well then make me a strong rope so I can climb up there!" He exclaims.

I smile and throw a rope down that I have been working for years, once he gets to my window I gasp in horror as the face of Blaine Anderson morphs into Sebastian Smythe.

I step back as he climbs in, "hello sweetheart," he says and gives me a cruel, evil smile, suddenly I can't move, I'm frozen while he walks toward me,

"Get away!" I yell at him when he strokes my hair, it feels so real.

"I'm afraid I cannot Mr. Hummel," he says then he leans in for a kiss, that's when I wake up.

I stare into darkness and panic when I feel a gag in my mouth,

I struggle to free my arms that are tied to the bed, I look down at my legs and notice that I'm fully nude.

Out of the corner in the shadows a figure dressed in all black come toward me, I scream but the gag muffles it.

"Shhh," the voice tells me and strokes my face, I flick my head away trying to get away from him and try to get free, I notice he puts something cold on my neck. A sharp blade.

I close my eyes and breathe really hard,

"don't struggle with me now or I'll kill you," he whispers in my ear, I start to sob, I'm going to die tonight, I think to myself and open my eyes only to stare into those evil twisted eyes of... Sebastian.

He removes the blade from my neck, I watch in horror as he climbs up on to my bed, I struggle in fear of not knowing what he's going to do next.

He takes off his shirt and unbuckles his pants until he is as naked as me.

Then he straddles me on the chest to where I can't move at all.

He holds his blade to my neck again and says

"if you make one word, I will kill every single one of your friends and family starting off with your precious little Blaine." I breath heavily not because of Sebastian's weight on me but out of panic, the last thing I want is for my loved ones to die because of me.

I nod my head then he unties my gag and pushes his length in my mouth forcefully.

I wince as he pushes my head fast while he thrusts, I'd rather have the gag in my mouth than this.

I wiggle around trying to get free but Sebastian presses the blade deeper into my neck,

It's no use to struggle Kurt, I might as well tell him to kill me right now which I doubt he won't do until he gets done with me, I think hopelessly in my mind.

I can feel the throw up come up from my stomach and gag then I panic cause I can't breathe.

Calm down Kurt your going to go into hyperventilation, I think to my self then I feel him come into my mouth.

It taste bitter like Phenergan so that means he's been taking some kind of heavy drug, I gag trying to spit it out,

"Swallow it," he says as he get off from me, I follow his instructions but it comes back up followed my more throw up. "Da-" I try to yell but he immediately puts the gag back in my mouth, I feel the next round of throw up coming but once it's in my mouth I have to swallow it back down. He looks at my chest that's covered in throw up

"Ewww that's fucking disgusting," he says and gets off the bed he grabs one of my shirts and wipes it up.

He starts to untie my arms, I try to swing at him once they get free by his hands.

He pulls out his knife and drags it deep across my belly, I scream in pain, I feel the blood trickle down onto my bed. I start to breathe calmer because every time I inhale it opens up the wound and hurts like crazy.

He ties my hands together in a European death knots then starts to untie my legs.

When the moments right I start spasming out, trying to kicking him, throw my arms at him but he holds me down and flips me on my stomach.

I still try to struggle as he ties my feet together that's when I feel the horrible pain, I almost black out because of it but I tell my self I'm stronger.

I feel him drag his blade deep into the bottom of my feet, I scream in agony.

"Stop struggling and I'll stop," he say but I'm too determined to get away from him that I don't listen, again I feel the huge amount of pain in my feet.

I sob in pain as he drags the knife into my heel,

"oh and your dad can't hear you, I put a Xanax into the tea so he's off in dreamland which is a long long way from here," he adds.

I sob harder, nobody can hear my cries, I'm alone with my now psychotic, demented ex-boyfriend that plans on doing god knows what to me. I freeze when I feel him rub my butt cheeks then my breathing rapidly increases. I feel his hands rub up under my chest then back down to where he was and I feel tears slip down my face. I squeeze my eyes shut when I feel him lick all over my butt, I stifle a sob.

It's all over, I think hopelessly, I'm going to lose my virginity tonight and it's not going to be with the person that I'm in love with. I wince when he roughly pulls my butt cheeks apart then he licks all around my entrance. I struggle to get away from him but I'm held down by him then I immediately stop cause I hear him get up and get something.

"I told you to stop fighting me!" He yells at me then I feel something hit my back that's really sharp,

I yelp in pain when it hits me again.

I look back to see what it is that's hitting me, a black whip, I turn my head back around when he hits me again.

I try to yell stop but he doesn't hear me and he keeps on whipping me. I cry another batch of silent tears as he whips me until I feel the blood trickle down from my back.

"Now are you going to stop?" He asks as he rubs my butt, I whimper and nod my head then I gasp when I feel his length on the small of my back. I think about what normal would be doing right now, sleeping peacefully and also safe. I feel him drag it down to the top of my butt, instead of breathing calmly I breathe quickly out of fear.

Then I feel this last bit of sanity... like a spark, I squeeze my eyes shut and kick him, hitting him hard in the mouth.

"God damn it!" He yells and throws something hard at my head causing me to black out for a second. I feel him put the knife on the back of my neck, I sigh then I finally give up.

I sadly admit to myself that I've lost.

When I open my eyes I see Blaine, it's only my imagination I think sadly.

"Kurt you can fight him!" He tells me encouragingly, I want to hold him and never let go, I shake my head in defeat, when he fades away I start to sob silently.

Sebastian presses one hand on the small of my back, I tense up when I feel him try to stick it in. He sighs then removes his hand from my back and pulls my butt cheeks apart.

Pain is all I feel, horrible pain, it burns like fire, I groan in pain and try to crawl away from him but he holds me sucre as he thrust. I yell in agony as he thrusts faster then he grabs my hair and pulls it hard toward him. While he does this he punches and scratches the hell out of me.

After about 60 horrible excruciating minutes he stops,

"If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you, your family, and friends, you got that?" He threatens as he unties my arms and legs.

I nod my head, finally after he gets dressed he unties my gag. After one long look at me followed by a small smile

"I'll be back soon," he whispers and climbs out of the window into the night.

At first I just lye there not saying a word, feeling my whole body ache in horrible pain. Then I curl up in a ball and sob very loudly for a good long 25 minutes thinking of what just happened. He's coming back, I think hopelessly then I look at my cellphone and remember what Elliott said when he gave me his number.

"Text me any time. When ever you feel alone or scared just call me and I'll answer," he told me and he sounded like he was telling the truth.

I pick up my phone and check the text messages, there's one new text message and that is from Blaine:

Blaine at 8:30 PM: You okay?

I feel a tear slip down my face, no I'm not okay I think sadly.

I go through my contacts and see Blaine's number. I'd rather not tell him cause he would only make things worse and confront Sebastian. I scroll on further down until I see Elliott's number, there was pure sincerity in his voice that made me think he would keep this a secret. With a deep breath I press the green call button.

After 5 rings he picks up,

"Hello," He says, he's voice raspy due to sleep.

"Elliott," I say almost glad to here his voice,

"Kurt? What are you doing up this late of the night?" He asks.

I feel a tear slip down my face remembering the smile Sebastian gave me before he left then I just break down, crying loudly.

"I-I-I Jus-s-t need s-s-someone to talk to right-t-t now," I say in between sobs. no, no, no, NO! My stuttering can't coming back, it started when I was little bitty but I thought I grown out of it, I thought it was gone forever.

"Kurt! What's wrong?! What happened?!"

* * *

... **like? Hate? Review? **


	11. Chapter 11: Blaine

"Do you think he's pulling the TSP," Rachel suggest in our mini group discussion containing Rachel, Tina, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn, Elliott, and me.

The TSP or Tina Stuttering Problem got its name from Tina because at the start of this glee club she fake stuttered really badly to push people away from her.

"No, I would know if he was pulling a me two years ago," Tina says, if your wondering what we are talking about its about Kurt, he's been very.. Off lately.

When I mean off I mean he's been wearing non Kurt clothes, singing sad love songs and above all that he's been stuttering badly. You can't hardly understand a word he says that's how bad it is. Maybe it's because of the Kurtbastian break up but that happened three weeks ago.

"What do you thinks going on?" Mercedes wonders, I can't help but wonder too.

"How about we just drop it!" Elliott snaps, we all turn and look at him, he's been acting different lately too. He doesn't even act like himself anymore, we've been having arguments a lot lately for some reason I can't explain honestly.

"H-h-hey-y-y guys-s-s w-w-w... What are yo-o-ou talking ab-b...out?" Kurt asks us when he walks in the choir room and we all look at each other.

"Nothing just going over our set list for sectionals," Elliott lies and places his hand on his shoulder

. That's another thing, Elliott and Kurt have became very fond of each other for these past weeks, I'm starting to get suspicions. Though I'm sure Elliott wouldn't do that to me, would he? But I have been keeping a secret about him and why we dated in the first place.

"I-I-I g-g-guess B-b-b.. Berry get-ts all the l-l-lead voc-c-als," he says with smile and looks up at Rachel.

"No.. I'm giving you my lead solo for Defying Gravity," she says softly, I force myself not to gasp, Rachel Berry.

Giving up her solo.

Has she gone mad.

Or maybe she just pities him.

But still.

She's giving up her lead.

Shocking. I think Kurt is as shocked as I am cause he just stares wide-eyed at her speechless.

"New Directions! Listen up!" Mr. Schuester calls as he walks in and we all look at him, "I know that it's hard that we lost Sebastian-"

"Heck yeah! I miss wanting to kick him in the Warblers every time he put one of us down or called us names" Santana pops off, looks like Santana's having a good day today and I can't agree with her more.

"Santana, that's enough," Mr. Schuester says, "I would like you to welcome your newest member, Rory Flanagan." Then a guy with brown hair and blue eyes walks in, he has fair skin and he wears a green shirt.

"Hello, I'm the new foreign exchanged student from Ireland, I love to sing and also I just want a place to fit in, a lot of bullies around here have been pushing me into lockers," he says and looks down.

We all start to clap cause we all know what it feels like to be an outcast, he smiles and finds a seat next to Mike.

"I promise you we don't bite," I tell him, "well maybe Santana does but just ignore her and you'll be good," I smirk as Santana snaps at Rory jokingly.

"Britt he's not a Leprechaun," I hear Santana mumble to Brittany, I can't help but stifle a laugh.

She believes in everything, Santa Clause, Easter Bunny, she even calls me, Elliott and Kurt unicorns. But we keep her dreams alive and keep telling her that there real still.

"Leprechauns are Irish and wear green so he is a Leprechaun," Brittany tells Santana full of certainty. I glance at Elliott who appears to be rubbing Kurt's back, that's very odd, stop it Blaine, I scold myself for predicting the worst. While Mr. Schue talks suspicion builds up in my mind, how could he do that? I thought they were my friends! When Mr. Schue asks if anyone would like to sing I shoot my hand up. I walk over to Brad the quite pianist and tell him the song, he nods his head.

"I dedicate this song to the person I love most so Elliott this song is for you," I tell them looking straight into his eyes, he blushes and smiles at me. I nod my head at Brad and the piano starts to play, Elliott's smile goes away quickly as if he knows this song.

Blaine: Oh, How bout a round of applause, yeah

A standing ovation

Oh, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...

You look so dumb right now

Standing outside my house (Blaine closes his eyes)

Trying to apologize

Your so ugly when you cry (He opens his eyes and stares at Elliott)

Blaine: Please, just cut it out

Don't tell me your sorry cause your not

Baby when I know your only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show

Really had me going

But now it's time to go

Curtain's finally closing

That was quite a show

Very entertaining

But it's over now

Go on and take a bow (Tears start to form in Blaine eyes as he looks at Elliott)

Blaine: Oh and the award for

The best lie goes to you

For making me believe

That you could be faithful to me

Let me hear your speech (Blaine stops for a moment and squeezes his eyes shut as the tears slip down his face)

Blaine: (cracking) Ohhhhhhh!

Blaine: (Voice cracking very badly) But you put on quite a show

Really had me going

But now it's time to go

Curtain's finally closing

That was quite a show

Very entertaining

But it's over now

Go on and take a bow (He opens his eyes and stares at Elliott)

But it's over now

"What was that song suppose to mean?" Elliott asks me while we walk down the hallway, Kurt follows behind us slowly.

"Why would you do this to me?" I ask him, he looks at me confused

"what am I doing to you?" He asks.

I roll my eyes and stop walking, I sigh miserably "I don't understand why would you cheat on me," I tell him as I feel the tears threaten to spill over.

"Cheat on you? Who would I cheat on you with?" He exclaims,

"Kurt! My best friend!" I cry, then I look at Kurt to see his expression filled with shock.

"I-I-I-I'm not-"

"Let me handle this Kurt," Elliott tells him calmly then looks back at me, "Blaine we are nothing but friends. That's all we are. Nothing more then that. I'm not the type that cheats on people, you know that, better than anybody."

"H-h-h-he's just b-b-b-een help-p... Helping me," Kurt manages to say,

"With what?" I ask both of them, they glance at each other as if they're deciding to tell me or not.

"And this why I think you are cheating on me, you won't tell me anything anymore," I tell Elliott, Elliott almost protest but Kurt stops him

"I-I-I guess i-i-it's t-t-t-t... Time to te-e-e-ell you the t-t-t-truth," he says.

He grabs my hand and Elliott's hand then drags us to an empty dark classroom, we sit down and he tells me the whole story. Sebastian rapes him... Every single night. Simple as that. A lot went through me while he talked, sadness, worry, and most of all.. Pure hatred. How could someone do something like this to a person like Kurt, a person that could never harm a fly. The rest of the day is numb, I can't feel anything, I can't consecrate on anything. As I walk down the hallway with Elliot and Kurt I see him... The sick bastard himself... Blood boils in my veins as I think about what Kurt told me. As he passes me he gives Kurt a small smile then... Then something inside me snaps. I run back to him and slam him up against the lockers hard,

"What the hell man!" He yells and pushes me off him "I thought we were friends."

"Us friends? Oh no no you've got all that wrong mister! See I hated you from the first moment I laid eyes on you!" I yell at him and push him back against the lockers again shaking with furry then I come up close to his ear and whisper "Oh and I know what you do to Kurt at night," I'm guessing that made him come loose.

He swings at me punching me hard in the stomach knocking to the ground, he pins me to the ground and tries to punch me in the face but I luckily moved my head just in time for him to hit his hand of the ground. He cusses in pain then I grab his shoulders and roll to make me on top.

"Oh so you like it when your on top huh?" I say out of breath then I just start punching the life out of him not caring who's watching.

Then after a couple hits he grabs my wrist and twists it around causing me to fall of the ground. He starts to hit my skull making me go dizzy, come on you can beat him think about Kurt!, my conscience tells me when I'm almost about to pass out. I turn my head around to see what position he is in, haha this will be so easy, I think and kick him hard in the groin.

He collapses to the ground and I very wobbly get up, then I jump on him and pin him to the ground again. I'm basically like Ralphie right now from the movie 'A Christmas Story' beating up on Scott Farces but only so much worse. I feel numb, I can't feel my arms at all, I can't hear anybody, it almost feels like I'm not even in my body like I'm watching it from outside.

Then I come back to my senses when I feel someone drag me off him, I realize it's Mr. Schue. I crawl back to Sebastian and continue to claw at him then Mr. Schuester pulls me back. I struggle to get free but his grip is tight,

"Blaine! What the hell is going on!" He yells at me as I weakly get up, I wipe the spit off my mouth and look at Sebastian.

He's in the grip of Coach Beiste, the football coach, he too tries to struggle to come after me,

"COME ON! WE ARE GOING TO PRINCIPAL FIGGINS OFFICE NOW!" Coach Beiste roars but all I can hear are mumbles, then everything goes cloudy and the last thing I see is the floor rushing to meet me.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Review?**


End file.
